Une mission de rang C?
by kaelys
Summary: HS des lettres d'Itachi...  Venez découvrir une des missions les plus farfelues de toute l'histoire de la fameuse équipe sept de Chance! Avec Flamme en Newbie, Le Doc en stratège sarcastique, Vert en nouveau chef enthousiaste et Neige soumis à rude épreuv
1. Chapter 1

La fameuse mission dont Gaï parle dans le chapitre 30 des lettres d'Itachi, celle de l'artiste du dimanche en transe devant Chance et où ils ont cherchés à découvrir le véritable visage de leur chef.  
>Au programme, beaucoup d'humour, de l'action et même un brin de poésie! Et Kakashi et Gaï en jeunes ANBU :-)<p>

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Les rayons d'or du soleil en plein zénith transpercent sans peine les feuillages touffus de la forêt des trois dragons. Hide un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lève les yeux, dégageant d'un geste la goutte de sueur qui luit sur sa tempe et contemple avec lassitude ses compagnons de voyage.

Ce voyage vers les terres du pays du Feu semble plus interminable chaque pas. Entre son père, un homme grand et sévère qui avance d'un pas égal en silence et les deux ninjas qui forment leur escorte et qui n'ont pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de leur voyage, il compte les pas et les secondes qui s'égrènent avec une lenteur insolente.

L'Ennui plombe chacun de ses pas qui l'emmènent toujours un peu plus loin de tout ce qu'il a toujours connu. Les raisons de leur départ précipité de Kumo sont aussi obscures que les vagues explications dont l'avait gratifié son père. Mais elles ne sont pas si difficiles à concevoir. Les richesses incroyables héritées il y a peu par son père avaient attisé les convoitises et la rivalité de tous, les proches comme ceux dont il ne connait que vaguement les noms.

En plongeant son regard sur les deux ninjas de Kumo, il se demande un court instant s'ils ne sont pas muets tout simplement. Ils ne communiquent entre eux qu'avec des hochements de tête entendus et des petits mouvements aussi brefs que furtifs des mains. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour se rendre compte qu'eux aussi préfèreraient être partout ailleurs qu'ici. Protéger deux civils sur le long trajet de Konoha ne devait pas être la mission du siècle.

Son père avait hérité de quoi les mettre à l'abri toute leur vie plus que confortablement. Et il a toujours été du genre pragmatique et raisonnable, il sait gérer cette nouvelle fortune sans perdre la tête. Le plus grand avantage qu'il retire de toute cette situation est qu'il va pouvoir enfin se consacrer à la seule chose qu'il aime réellement en ce bas monde.

Les arts et surtout la musique.

Il sait que les raisons qui l'ont mené à cet art passionnant n'ont rien de très nobles. Mais il n'en a pas honte, loin de là. Les femmes. Pour une raison qui lui apparait encore aujourd'hui des plus mystérieuses, maîtriser trois notes de musiques vous ouvre leur bras plus facilement que n'importe quelle répartie, de la plus drôle à la plus intelligente. Quel est donc ce langage étrange qui ôte toute raison à la plus raisonnable des femmes ? Pour ne rien gâcher, il sait que peu d'entre elle ne peuvent résister à ses yeux noirs et ses traits fins.

Mais en chemin, il s'est découvert une véritable passion pour cet art magique, il s'est égaré dans des méandres dont il n'avait même jamais soupçonné l'existence et s'est perdu avec délectation dans un univers dont la complexité le séduit un peu plus chaque jour. Car s'il est suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il n'a aucun don particulier pour les notes et leurs arrangements, il possède une oreille sûre et distingue sans peine les vrais artistes des gens sans talents.

Soudain un sifflement suivi d'un coup lui coupe la respiration si abruptement qu'il s'effondre, tête baissée. L'air siffle à ses oreilles, ses jambes ne touchent plus terre depuis longtemps. Une poigne de fer l'écrase avec une force contre un corps tendu et il relève difficilement la tête.

A la place qu'il occupait deux seconde plus tôt, les deux ninjas de Kumo gisent à terre, blessés mais vivants. Son cerveau essaye d'assimiler le plus vite possible la situation. Une goutte de sueur froide coule le long de son échine et le fait trembler.

Son père.

Il n'a pas le temps de rassembler ses pensées, leur assaillant fonce sur eux une lame à la main. L'ANBU qui le tient dans ses bras relâche son emprise en empoignant un kunaï et le choc de l'acier le tire de ses pensées. Ils sont à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, debout sur l'écorce d'un arbre gigantesque dans un angle absolument impossible à tenir. Dans un mouvement désespéré, il entoure la taille de l'ANBU de toutes ses forces.

Une femme. Un masque blanc de félin orné d'une ligne noire élégante. Il n'a pas le temps de s'en étonner et se cramponne vivement alors qu'ils virevoltent d'arbre en arbre et qu'à chaque seconde les kunaï volent un peu trop près et les poings de l'homme qui les poursuit sont proches, beaucoup trop proches.

- Vert ! Occupes-toi de lui !

_Lui. _

Transporté comme un paquet encombrant, il change de main sans ménagement. Un bref instant, il regrette d'être passé des bras d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds à celui d'un homme, quel qu'il soit. Mais il est forcé d'admettre que n'être plus la proie des lames d'acier et des coups n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Et retrouver la terre ferme sous ses pieds et son père sain et sauf lui arrachent un soupir de soulagement.

Ils sont quatre. La femme aux cheveux blonds qui est aux prises avec un ninja de Kumo. Celui qui le dépose près de son père, un troisième qui soigne les deux ninjas à terre et un quatrième aux cheveux argentés qui s'occupe de leur deuxième adversaire. Un crissement électrique lui parvient aux oreilles et il voit l'ANBU enfoncer sa paume hérissée de milles éclairs bleutés transpercer le cœur de l'homme qui tombe à terre, le regard vide.

Le fameux Vert a déjà rejoint la femme et leur ennemi ne peut faire face bien longtemps à leurs attaques coordonnées. La femme disparaît dans un éclair et se glisse dans l'ombre de leur adversaire tandis que Vert se matérialise devant lui et lui assène un coup phénoménal qui le plie littéralement en deux, une boule tourbillonnante bleutée le transperce de part en part.

Les trois ANBUs se posent devant celui qui s'occupe des ninjas à terre et la femme l'interroge sur leur état.

- Si on les laisse, ils ne passeront pas la nuit.

La jeune ANBU blonde étouffe un juron qui aurait fait rougir plus d'un homme.

- On abandonne la mission, lâche-t-elle rageusement.

- Chance, Je peux m'en occuper seul. Continuez sans moi.

- Non, on est trop près de Kumo et il a déjà trop d'avance. Les ordres sont de l'intercepter avant qu'il n'arrive à Kumo.

- Bien.

Puis elle se dirige vers l'argenté. Même sans pouvoir voir son visage, il devine la colère déformer ses traits. Et lorsqu'elle lui décoche un coup impressionnant qui l'envoie à terre, non seulement il ne fait rien pour l'éviter mais il se remet difficilement sur ses jambes, son masque à terre, il lève ses yeux, un œil noir et un œil rouge sang vers elle avec la même rage.

- La prochaine fois que tu me refais un coup pareil _Kakashi_, je …

Les deux autres ANBUs se retournent vers eux dans un souffle, sans voix. La colère lui avait fait perdre ses mots et elle avait utilisé son véritable nom sans y penser.

- _Ça_, ce n'était pas le plan, dit-il avec une colère froide.

- _C'était le plan B_, intervient l'ANBU penché sur les blessés.

- _Plan B_ ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

La voix de l'argenté. Elle est faible mais la colère qu'il perçoit dans ses mots est toujours là.

- Tu l'as très bien compris tout seul, répond avec un ton résigné la voix du Doc.

- Sortir à découvert dans cette position, c'était du suicide ! s'exclame Kakashi.

Elle avance les poings serrés.

- C'était le seul moyen, le seul et tu le sais très bien Neige. Ton intervention_, contre les ordres_ nous a coûté la mission !

Hide voit sans comprendre la colère se dissiper comme un souffle dans le regard de Neige pour un voile sombre.

- Tu n'as pas changée.

Ces simples mots installent un silence lourd de sens entre les quatre ANBUs. Ils semblent enfin se rendre compte de la présence des deux civils. En quelques mots, ils s'assurent qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils les accompagneront à Konoha demain et se chargeront des blessés.

Hide commence doucement à se rendre compte que son père et lui venaient d'échapper de peu à la _mort_. Le sentiment de fragilité et de sa propre faiblesse lorsqu'il jette un œil sur les deux ninjas mal en point le prend à la gorge et il se lève les jambes tremblantes pour s'éloigner. Ne plus les voir, être seul ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Sous les grands arbres, son regard est attiré par un reflet mordoré qui capte les rayons du soleil dans un prisme étonnant. Avec précaution, il écarte les feuillages denses qui le dissimulent et le prend dans sa main. Un instrument de musique étrange qu'il ne connaît pas, perdu dans l'immensité verte. Intrigué, il distingue une petite fente sur le côté et cinq petits trous discrets dans cet étrange bulbe clair. Sans réfléchir, il place ses doigts et prend l'objet dans sa paume, prêt à l'essayer pour voir quelles sonorités peuvent bien en sortir.

- Vous êtes blessé ?

Surpris, il se retourne vers la jeune femme blonde et range bien vite l'instrument dans sa poche. Il se sent flatté par son ton préoccupé et son air soucieux et lorsqu'elle lui prend son bras entaillé, il perd tous ses moyens devant ses gestes précis et son attention troublante.

- Je demanderais au Doc de vous examiner. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vous amener tous sains et saufs à Konoha le plus tôt possible.

D'un geste, elle lui fait signe de le suivre et mécaniquement il avance vers le camp improvisé dressé par les ANBUs. Le silence inconfortable ne fait pas long feu face à l'énergie et l'attitude comique de Vert qui supervise les derniers détails du camp.

- On passe une nuit ici, on a pas prévu de s'installer deux semaines Vert !

Le Doc qui examine d'un air attentif son bras relève la tête en étouffant un petit rire en écoutant la réplique de Chance et l'air contrit de son équipier. A vrai dire, le seul à rester en retrait est Neige, ce qui semble ne troubler personne.

Le père d'Hide, un homme d'ordinaire froid et réservé se laisse doucement porter par l'atmosphère que dégage cette singulière équipe.

De la même façon qu'il évalue à l'oreille le rythme d'une chanson, il prend la mesure de cette équipe où tous prennent leur place sans fausse note. Et cette harmonie simple et sans artifice s'articule autour d'une seule personne.

Chance.

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me sauve la vie, pense Hide.

Et en détaillant le masque blanc de l'ANBU dont il n'avait même pas vu le visage, en repensant qu'il s'était retrouvé pressé contre ce corps aux courbes parfaites, en suivant du regard les cheveux blonds indomptables…

Il se dit que c'est la première fois qu'il tombe amoureux.


	2. Chapter 2

****Le test des clochettes version Flamme... Assez différent de celui d'Itachi :-)

Merci pour ton comm' Crockford, j'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>Le test<strong>

_3 semaines plus tard_

Chance détaille avec consternation les deux énergumènes s'échauffer avec une débauche criante d'énergie insolente et soupire. Encore une fois Vert a fait parler son enthousiasme plus que de raison et son protégé n'a apparemment rien à lui envier.

Elle repense au jour où Vert lui avait annoncé qu'il allait prendre la charge d'une équipe au sein de Kuro. Elle avait été heureuse pour lui, il ferait un excellent capitaine. Sûrement bien meilleur qu'elle, même si cela n'avait rien d'un exploit. Elle lui avait cependant imposé une tâche, une dernière tâche au sein de l'équipe sept. Lui trouver un remplaçant de la même trempe. Et ils en ont vu défiler des candidats ! Aucun n'avait encore réussi le test… Mais jusqu'à présent tous les candidats avaient été proposé par son Chef, ce jeune homme aux cheveux blonds est le premier que Vert leur amène.

Se montre-t-elle particulièrement difficile parce qu'elle ne souhaite pas vraiment voir Vert partir ? Peut-être. Devait-elle prendre au sérieux le jeune homme qui se présente devant elle ? Sûrement.

Elle donne rendez-vous à tous les Newbies devant leur terrain d'entraînement à une heure bien précise. Et toute l'équipe arrive toujours en avance, une façon de commencer le test en déstabilisant un peu le candidat…

Alors quand elle a vu Vert et Newbie s'entraîner en les _attendant_… Force est de constater que toute tentative de déstabilisation sur Vert comme sur Newbie est peine perdue.

- Vert ! Newbie !

Comme un seul homme, ils se retournent avec un oui Chef sur les lèvres qui lui fait perdre bien vite toute répartie cinglante. D'un geste, elle sort les clochettes d'argent et expose en deux mots les règles du test.

Trois clochettes, trois membres dans l'équipe, il devrait en avoir deux avant la fin de la journée. Aucune restriction, ni pour lui, ni pour eux.

Mais cette fois…

- Vous n'en prenez pas une, vous aussi, une clochette ?

Tous les équipiers de Chance, Vert le premier, restent figés devant le petit sourire et l'audace sans borne du jeune homme. Le silence s'éternise sous les rayons d'or du soleil timide avant d'exploser sous les éclats de rire de Chance.

Elle tend la main et tous lui rendent leur clochette, les trois.

- On change les règles, Newbie.

Vert, Neige et le Doc reconnaissent sans peine les prémisses d'une nouvelle excentricité de leur Chef et se préparent en retenant leur souffle pour le nouveau test. Avec un courage qui frise l'inconscience, Newbie attend avec impatience les mots de Chance.

- Taijustsu uniquement, pour toi comme pour moi, sans arme.

Elle dégage son katana d'un geste et l'envoie à Neige qui l'attrape d'une main. Puis elle détache deux des clochettes qu'elle place à sa ceinture et en lance une à Newbie.

- Celui qui a plus de clochettes à la fin de l'heure gagne. Comme le Taïjutsu est ta spécialité, je me permets une longueur d'avance.

Chance allait lui demander s'il était prêt mais avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, il lui lance :

- Quand vous voulez Chef !

- Tu doutes de rien Newbie…

- De presque tout en fait, sauf de moi.

Chance s'attarde un instant sur cette étrange tournure qui mêle scepticisme et une assurance assez grandiose. Et elle doit bien avouer qu'en deux minutes, il s'est montré plus intéressant que tous les autres. Tous les membres de son équipe se sont placés à une distance respectueuse et attendent sagement que le compte à rebours soit lancé. Chance fixe son adversaire avant de se lancer. Le jeune homme doit avoir autour de son âge, une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Il porte les habits de junin, c'est sa première incursion dans le monde ANBU et cela ne l'impressionne guère. Son regard mordoré s'enflamme à la simple idée du défi qu'elle lui présente et qu'elle qu'en soit l'issue elle sait qu'il y mettra toute son énergie et tout son talent. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour savoir qui était son Maître en voyant Vert lui lancer des encouragements bien peu discrets.

S'il est le digne successeur de Vert, elle doit se méfier. Son taijustsu est bien meilleur que le sien. Seule sa vitesse lui permet de tenir face à Vert. Chacun possède sa spécialité dans son équipe, Neige le ninjutsu, Vert le taïjutsu, le Doc est leur stratège et elle tente de maintenir tant bien que mal une cohérence dans cette équipe atypique.

Elle réprime difficilement un geste vers son dos où normalement son katana repose en attendant son heure… Pas d'arme, c'est elle-même qui a édicté cette règle et déjà elle regrette sa présence rassurante dans ses mains. Se battre contre quelqu'un dans son domaine privilégié, qui plus est un digne élève de Vert n'a rien de rassurant. Mais pour rien au monde, elle ne laisserait transparaître sa tension. Elle lève le bras et Le Doc déclenche le compte à rebours. Une heure.

Newbie ne perd pas une seconde et fonce tête baissée. Les premiers échanges cependant sont presque timides, une façon d'évaluer leur force respective. Mais déjà Chance sait qu'elle n'a pas l'avantage. Le junin blond la devance sur les deux tableaux, la force brute et l'endurance. Et contrairement à Vert, sa vitesse ne l'abuse pas bien longtemps. Il n'est pas aussi rapide qu'elle mais anticipe mieux ses esquives et ses coups.

Elle allait dont devoir utiliser au mieux son principal atout contre Vert.

Après ces premiers échanges, ils s'écartent quelques instants et s'affrontent du regard. Chance a déjà établi un plan dans son esprit. Mais Newbie ne lui laisse pas le temps de reprendre l'offensive et attaque. Elle esquive en sautant sur une des hautes branches de l'arbre le plus proche mais Newbie la détruit d'un seul coup de poing et prise de cours, elle tombe. Chance frissonne lorsqu'elle sent le jeune homme se glisser dans son ombre en tombant. _L'ombre de la feuille morte_, une des techniques de Vert, se glisser ainsi dans le dos de son adversaire et à laquelle on pouvait échapper avec une _substitution_. Du ninjutsu !

Instinctivement, elle donne un violent coup de coude en arrière. Newbie s'écarte avant même qu'elle ne l'atteigne et elle se réceptionne du mieux qu'elle peut, soulagée de toujours sentir les clochettes à sa ceinture. Mais Newbie profite de la situation sans attendre et frappe. Chance se déporte sur la droite et le tronc d'un arbre prend de plein fouet un coup monumental et s'effondre.

Elle perd une fraction de seconde en constatant la force de son adversaire et un coup sur la droite qui la surprend. Elle accuse le coup difficilement et recule à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle voit sa main s'approcher un peu trop près des deux clochettes qui teintent le silence de leur reflet d'argent. Elle a beau se démener le plus vite possible, les poings pleuvent et en s'écartant sur le côté, elle laisse l'une des clochettes à découvert. Newbie s'en empare exposant son flanc à une frappe du pied qui le propulse violemment à terre.

En se relevant difficilement, Newbie affiche un petit sourire ravi en soupesant sa petite victoire d'argent dans sa paume.

Reculant à une distance raisonnable, Chance reprend douloureusement son souffle. Relevant la tête, elle se dit qu'il est temps qu'elle prenne la main dans leur duel et ne perde pas de vue son objectif. Avec satisfaction, elle se rend compte que la situation est idéale pour son plan.

Elle s'élance et frappe un coup direct que Newbie est obligé de contrer à deux mains. Son bras libre s'approche de sa proie sans avoir le temps de s'y attarder plus que le temps d'un battement de cœur. Mais suffisamment pour son plan. Puisant dans toutes ses réserves, elle le force à s'adosser à un arbre ne lui offrant qu'une possibilité pour fuir. Une des branches hautes du chêne gigantesque qui se trouve dans son dos. Sans réfléchir, il saute d'un bond sur cette unique possibilité.

Le Doc qui observe l'affrontement acquiesce de la tête le geste de Chance, le même mouvement que lorsqu'elle fait un coup qu'il n'aurait pas renié un de ses coups lors de leurs parties de shogi. Face à un adversaire plus fort physiquement, elle utilise habilement tout son sens de la stratégie.

Newbie n'avait pas vu que Chance avait eu le temps de commencer à détacher la boucle qui retient les clochettes. En se hissant un peu trop rapidement ainsi sur les hauteurs de l'arbre, le lien finit par se rompre. Chance a bien calculé son coup et l'horreur qui se peint sur le visage de Newbie vaut le déplacement ! Mais il ne met pas longtemps à se reprendre et sauve la première clochette sans peine. Et lorsque Chance met sa main sur la deuxième, il lui agrippe le bras, bien plus facile à attraper que la clochette.

- Chance !

Interrompant le test, un ANBU apparaît dans un nuage vaporeux et les deux adversaires s'immobilisent, Newbie ne détachant pas son emprise sur le bras de son futur Chef et Chance qui garde son poing crispé sur le petit objet.

- Nouvelle mission ?

L'ANBU acquiesce en hochant la tête avant de disparaître. Chance relâche la pression sur la clochette et la tend à Newbie.

- Tu feras l'affaire Newbie.

**Mission de rang C ?**

**_3 heures plus tard_**

Chance balaye du regard les membres de son équipe avec un air exaspéré devant le regard hilare du Doc qui se retient à peine de se tenir devant son attitude boudeuse.

Cette mission va être longue, très longue… trop longue.

- Notre mission est d'accompagner cet homme, Hide Immamura au Pays des Cascades pour un concours de musique.

Tous examinent le jeune homme au teint pâle, yeux noirs et cheveux sombres, qui affiche un air un peu trop sérieux sur le cliché. Tous, excepté Newbie, le reconnaissent sans peine, cet homme qui avait croisé leur chemin il y a peu.

- La consigne est d'être présent mais _discret_, dit-elle en fixant Vert. Nous l'accompagnerons à _découvert_, nous formerons une équipe dont Vert prendra le commandement.

Gaï fixe Chance avec des yeux ronds comme si elle ne pouvait pas _réellement_ avoir dit pareille chose.

- C'est toi qui a le plus d'expérience dans le rôle de capitaine d'une équipe _classique_, dit le Doc, et tu vas bientôt prendre la direction de ta propre équipe au sein de Kuro. Il est normal que tu en sois le Chef pour ta dernière mission avec nous.

Classique n'est définitivement pas un mot qui résiste à l'aura dévorante de Vert pense Chance en baissant la tête devant les débordements habituels de son équipier. Newbie applaudit à deux mains les pitreries de son ancien Maître et Neige, résigné laisse échapper un soupir fatigué.

- Quels sont nos ennemis pour cette mission Chef ? demande Vert le regard enflammé prêt à affronter tous ceux qui se dresseront sur sa route.

Le Doc et Chance baissent la tête dans un même mouvement avec un air désabusé.

- _Aucun_.

Cette fois, Neige se joint au cortège des têtes tournées qui dévisagent incrédules Le Doc et leur Chef.

- Aucun ?

- Mission de rang C, lâche le Doc.

- Rendez-vous dans deux heures à la porte Nord, dit Chance.

Le Doc regarde son Chef disparaître avec un petit sourire en coin. Oh, il avait très bien compris pourquoi cette mission avait été confiée à leur équipe. Le jeune homme qu'ils allaient escorter n'avait pas caché son inclination pour leur Chef.

Et comme tout ce qui peut faire sortir de ses gonds son Chef a toujours eu à son goût une saveur particulière, il sait déjà que les trois jours de cette mission allaient être particulièrement intéressants !

Yoshiko part sans demander son reste et se retrouve assez vite dans son petit appartement au cœur de Konoha. Elle s'y était installée après la mort de son frère après avoir fui bien vite la maison familiale et tous ses souvenirs. Posant son masque, elle laisse ses cheveux n'en faire qu'à leur guise et farfouille dans ses affaires. Elle s'était laissée convaincre par Le Doc de laisser Vert prendre la tête de leur mascarade et elle devait s'y plier…

Mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait enfilée sa tenue de chunin, elle avait à peine treize ans. Elle détaille rêveusement le pantalon et la veste qu'elle avait usés jusqu'à la corde sur tous les fronts. Elle repense à Minato en voyant le petit pendentif d'argent en forme de grenouille qu'elle avait toujours trouvé ridicule.

Délaissant ses anciens habits de chunin, elle enfile un pantalon de toile noir et un haut sombre, ajusté qui laisse ses bras nus. D'un geste habile trahissant une longue expérience, elle bande le haut de son bras gauche pour dissimuler son tatouage ANBU. Puis elle prend un masque de tissu noir qu'elle remonte jusqu'aux yeux, noue son bandeau frontal sur son front et cale son katana au fourreau rouge dans son dos. Lentement, elle glisse à sa ceinture, sur le côté, ce minuscule batracien gris à qui les années avaient donné une nouvelle respectabilité.

Et lorsqu'elle passe la porte, elle sent que cette mission serait plus éprouvante qu'elle en avait l'air. Beaucoup plus.

**Porte Nord**

Hide avait décidé de se rendre bien en avance au point de rendez-vous et constate avec surprise que deux des membres de l'équipe sont déjà là tout en lui offrant un spectacle étonnant qu'il ne serait qualifié autrement que comme un mélange parfait de force et de ridicule…

Tout en les observant, Hide repense avec quelle facilité il avait réussi à convaincre son père de lui attribuer pareille escorte pour son voyage. Comme lui, il s'était laissé charmer par cette équipe singulière et avait décidé de lui donner un coup de pouce dans son entreprise parce que, comme il lui avait dit, il en avait les moyens… Rarement il ne s'était senti aussi redevable de quoi que ce soit envers son père.

Le voyage jusqu'au Pays des Cascades prendrait trois jours et il compte bien mettre en œuvre tous ses atouts pour arriver à ses fins. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucune femme n'avait jamais su résister à ses charmes. Mais jusqu'à présent aucune d'entre elle ne l'avait jamais rendu fébrile et hésitant…

Mais son plan est réglé comme du papier à musique et s'il n'arrive à rien pendant les deux premiers jours, il prévoit d'utiliser son arme secrète le troisième jour. Tout en espérant ne pas avoir à arriver à de telles extrémités.

La première partie de son plan passe par les membres de cette équipe. Et sur le long trajet qui mène de Kumo à Konoha, il avait eu le temps d'en apprendre long sur eux.

Approcher Vert et son disciple serait un jeu d'enfant. Il suffira de prononcer le mot défi et il pourra sans peine obtenir leur aide. Le Doc serait aussi aisément corruptible. Il avait constaté à quel point contredire et déstabiliser son Chef l'amusent. Le seul qu'il ne pourrait embarquer dans son plan facilement est Neige. Cet homme taciturne ne s'exprimant que par monosyllabes est difficile à cerner. Mais s'il sait qu'il ne l'aidera pas, il sent aussi qu'il ne l'entreverra en rien dans la poursuite de son plan.

Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine lorsqu'il se rend compte que Neige est déjà là, l'observant de son unique œil visible en silence… Depuis quand ? Il remarque qu'il dissimule son œil sanglant derrière son bandeau frontal et qu'un masque noir dissimule presqu'entièrement son visage. Son attitude désinvolte et ses habits de junin porté avec nonchalance l'aurait trompé comme n'importe qui s'il ne l'avait pas vu il y a de ça trois semaines, en tenue d'ANBU, la main hérissée de pointes crissantes d'un bleu électrique, enfoncée dans le cœur de son ennemi.

Le Doc dégage d'un geste une mèche de cheveux clairs qui lui tombe sur le visage et fixe avec impatience un point à l'horizon. Il doit avoir une trentaine d'années, c'est de loin le plus âgé et le plus intelligent de la bande. Mais pas forcément le plus mûr, pense Hide, en pensant à quel point il aime taquiner son Chef. Mais il adopte avec beaucoup d'application l'attitude protectrice envers ses équipiers qu'aurait un père envers ses enfants les plus turbulents. Toujours amusé par leurs frasques et leur énergie incroyable mais ne perdant jamais de vue son objectif. Son regard noir dissimulé sous une mèche de cheveux châtain clair pétille d'intelligence et il le soupçonne de porter son bandeau frontal sur le bras pour laisser libre court à ses cheveux qui gardent dans l'ombre son regard vif.

_Elle arrive._

Hide constate impuissant que son cœur s'accélère à cette simple constatation. Mais il a beau scruter l'horizon, il ne voit encore rien.

Une silhouette se détache sur le chemin. Elle ne porte pas les habits de junin comme ses équipiers et Hide remercie le ciel que cet ensemble informe ne lui dissimule pas une telle silhouette. Mais il se fige en même temps que toute l'équipe sept en voyant le masque de tissu sombre qui lui mange les trois quarts du visage et le bandeau frontal qui orne son front en couvrir la dernière partie libérant un regard clair et hypnotique qui lui vole sans regrets quelques secondes de contemplation muette.

- C'est une première, dit Chance, tout le monde est à l'heure !

Le Doc fixe son Chef et détaille son bandage au bras gauche qui dissimule son tatouage ANBU

- C'est pas des plus discrets, Chef ! L'uniforme aurait été plus indiqué…

- Si j'avais encore pu rentrer dedans, je l'aurais mis, crois-moi.

Tous la détaillent sans comprendre…

- Ta seule façon de perdre du poids serait de perdre un os, Chance, lâche Le Doc.

- C'est juste que je l'ai pas mis depuis mes treize ans.

Ses équipiers la dévisagent avec stupeur. Treize ans ! Mais Chance ne les laisse pas le temps de se perdre en conjonctures plus longtemps.

- Vert, dès que nous passerons la porte, tu seras le Chef de cette expédition. Les consignes sont claires, pas de vagues. Il n'y a pas de danger apparent mais restons tout de même vigilants.

- Bien Chef !

- Et tu ferais bien d'oublier tout de suite le Chef, Vert.

- Bien _Chance_ ! C'est parti !

* * *

><p>Et c'est parti pour trois jours d'une mission où rien ne se passera comme prévu! Vraiment rien :-)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

La mission durera trois jours, un chapitre par jour...

Avec toujours de l'humour, un peu d'action et un brin de poésie.

* * *

><p><strong>Premier jour<strong>

Deux silhouettes, emmitouflées dans des capes de voyages, capuches rabattues sur le visage se pressent dans les ombres bordant la route. En silence, elles se penchent dans un même mouvement sur un parchemin, déplié sur le sol.

PAF !

Se redressant maladroitement, une bosse identique sur le front, elles tentent de reprendre contenance en dévoilant leurs visages. Les deux hommes, le premier aussi blond et clair de peau que le second a les cheveux noirs et un teint hâlé, confrontent leurs regards.

- Nous allons enfin pouvoir prendre notre revanche sur cet insolent ! dit l'homme aux cheveux sombres.

- _Enfin_, répète son acolyte.

Soudain le souvenir de la cuisante humiliation qu'Hide Immamura leur avait infligée leur traverse l'esprit et ils baissent la tête dans un synchronisme parfait.

Le jour des qualifications des plus grands musiciens de Konoha pour le grand concours du pays des cascades. Un prix que leur ennemi avait gagné en choisissant une chanson populaire que tous connaissaient. Les frères Kama, bien qu'ayant gagné la deuxième place et un ticket pour le grand concours avaient objecté devant le jury que ce choix _facile_ était irrecevable pour représenter dignement Konoha. Mais Immamura avait répondu qu'il n'y avait meilleure chanson pour représenter la Village de la feuille que celle qui parle au cœur de tous ses habitants. Et mis au défi par cette accusation, Immamura avait affirmé qu'il était capable de soulever la joie comme les pleurs avec une seule de ses chansons.

Et il avait joué.

Les étranges sonorités de cet instrument que personne n'avait encore jamais vu résonnaient encore à leurs oreilles. Un chant si doux et triste qu'il parlait à leur cœur, si profond qu'il leur avait ôté toute raison et toute volonté. Et ce n'était pas quelques larmes retenues mais des torrents incontrôlables que leurs yeux avaient laissés couler.

Oh humiliation suprême !

Et oui, il paierait !

- Le moment est venu, grand frère !

- Il s'est moqué de nous et il va le regretter !

Les deux frères acquiescent vigoureusement. Sur le plan déplié, la route qu'empruntent les voyageurs pour se rendre au pays des Cascades.

L'heure de leur vengeance a sonnée.

* * *

><p>Chance regarde avec un petit sourire Vert et Newbie en train de se lancer des défis tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Elle a bien du mal à retenir son rire lorsqu'ils essayent tous les deux d'entraîner Neige, sans succès, dans leurs bêtises. Vert essaye bien d'arguer le fait qu'il est le Chef de cette expédition et que Neige se doit d'obéir… Et Vert commence lentement à comprendre les difficultés inhérentes au rôle de chef de l'équipe sept!<p>

Newbie, quant à lui, possède au moins autant d'énergie que l'inépuisable Vert et elle ne pensait pas rencontrer un jour quelqu'un de la trempe de son équipier dans ce domaine. La douleur sourde qui fourmille dans son abdomen lui rappelle qu'il frappe au moins aussi fort que lui. Elle constate que malgré son application à suivre les idioties de Vert, Newbie souffre encore du coup qu'elle lui avait porté. Elle remarque aussi que derrière son air enjoué, il est préoccupé. Etonnant car lors de leur affrontement, il n'avait pas montré une seule faille dans son air résolu.

A la première pause, elle devrait lui parler. Ce qui lui permettra d'échapper sans trop en avoir l'air aux tentatives d'approche un peu trop directe du jeune homme qu'ils escortent. Peut-être devrait-elle dire à Vert que l'allure qu'il avait adoptée n'était pas réellement adaptée à un civil ? Ce rythme a quand même l'avantage non négligeable de forcer Hide à plus se concentrer sur ses pas que sur elle. Alors non, elle ne dirait rien !

Vert annonce la pause tant attendue et Chance s'approche de Newbie.

- Tu frappes fort Newbie !

- Vous aussi Chance, sur le coup, j'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas me relever.

- Va falloir qu'on demande au Doc de nous rafistoler tous les deux, dit Chance.

- Je crois que ça va _beaucoup _l'amuser.

- Et moi, j'ai comme l'impression que tu connais déjà bien ta nouvelle équipe.

- Maître Gaï m'a longuement parlé de sa fameuse équipe sept.

- Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre que tu avais été son élève, dit Chance. T'es aussi coriace ! Et tu n'es pas plus doué que lui pour dissimuler que quelque chose te préoccupes

Newbie rougit en baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise d'être aussi transparent.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir vraiment gagné ma place dans cette équipe.

- Dis pas de bêtises Newbie ! En quelques minutes tu m'as prouvé que tu valais mieux que tous ceux qu'on avait vus avant.

- Nous n'avons pas fini le test. Un test sur ma spécialité et je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir le dessus à aucun moment. Je…

- Tu me voles ma réplique Newbie. J'ai dû ruser uniquement pour tenter de rétablir l'équilibre.

- Et je me suis laissé avoir comme un bleu !

- Pas tant que ça, tu t'es repris plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Et je peux te dire que je suis rarement surprise par la vitesse d'un adversaire.

- Je…

Chance et Newbie perdent le fil de leur conversation et attrapent au vol une flèche sur laquelle est enroulé un bout de papier. Tous se penchent avec curiosité sur l'étrange message et froncent les sourcils en décryptant les quelques mots laconiques tracés d'une écriture anguleuse.

_Immamura, jamais tu n'atteindras le pays des cascades._

Hide, déjà blanc comme un linge, pâlit un peu plus en voyant toute l'équipe sept relever la tête, un petit sourire en coin.

Au final, cette mission allait être plus intéressante qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

- _Des ennemis_ ? demande Le Doc.

Hide se rend bien vite compte que la question n'est que pure rhétorique et qu'il n'attend pas réellement de réponse. Et il est surpris de voir la même flamme illuminer presque tous les regards de cette équipe. Seul Neige semble immunisé contre cette folie contagieuse. Et alors qu'il s'apprête à répondre, Vert l'interrompt brutalement.

- Des amateurs apparemment.

- C'est sûr qu'annoncer sa présence de cette façon, c'est pas très professionnel, dit Newbie.

- Au moins, ils vont égayer un peu notre excursion, dit Le Doc.

Hide voit avec stupeur _tous_ les membres de l'équipe hocher vivement la tête avec enthousiasme, même l'impassible ninja aux cheveux argentés s'est laissé emporter par la vague d'énergie effroyable qui émane de ses équipiers.

- Je passe devant avec Newbie, dit Vert, Mr Immamura, vous aller suivre pas à pas Chance, Neige et Le Doc assureront nos arrières.

Chance tourne un regard blanc à Vert, l'idée de faire tout le trajet avec le jeune homme sur ses talons ne lui plaît guère. Mais pourquoi avoir donné le commandement à Vert ? Sur le moment, elle ne parvient plus à se rappeler les arguments du Doc ? Plus du tout.

Hide ne peut empêcher d'afficher un sourire ravi qui efface bien vite sa nervosité en se disant qu'il est forcé de suivre pas à pas Chance, de ne pas la quitter des yeux. Une attitude qui s'évanouit à la première injonction de la jeune femme.

- _Baissez-vous !_

Sans réfléchir, il se baisse et l'ombre d'une faux mortellement aiguisée balaye la scène à hauteur de ses épaules avant de se retrouver littéralement pulvérisée par un coup de pied de Vert. La goutte de sueur qui perle sur sa tempe n'a pas le temps de glisser jusqu'à joue…

- _A gauche !_

Un peu trop lentement, il fait un bond sur la gauche et tout le côté droit de la route s'effondre dans des profondeurs abyssales hérissées de pointes. D'un geste, Neige lui permet de reprendre son équilibre.

- _A droite !_

Il se déporte bien vite sur la droite, examinant la moitié gauche de la route. Avec précaution et presque de la curiosité, il l'effleure du bout du pied et de nouveau, sous ses yeux écarquillés, un précipice se forme sur la moitié du trajet.

- _Sautez !_

Sans réfléchir il s'exécute et voit avec horreur une lame faucher le sol à quelques centimètres de hauteur.

Et le plus effrayant dans cette scène surréaliste n'est autre que l'attitude de l'équipe sept qui s'_amuse _de tous ces pièges… Trop concentré sur chacun de ses pas et les indications de Chance, il en oublie aussi bien l'avantage de sa position que le danger qui l'entoure.

Il ne voit pas non plus les deux hommes, dans l'ombre, qui observent avec une expression un peu plus incrédule à chaque seconde tous leurs pièges devenus aussi inoffensifs que des jeux d'enfants.

Un éclair déchire le ciel qui se charge de lourds nuages noirs et il se rend compte que la nuit s'annonce. Déjà ! Le premier village prévu sur leur route se dresse au bout de la route et il a hâte de s'arrêter pour détendre ses muscles noués par la tension et la marche rapide qui lui avait été imposée.

Ses jambes le portent de plus en plus difficilement et il concentre toute son attention sur ses pieds pour ne pas s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol et sursaute lorsqu'il entend.

- Vous vous en êtes bien sorti, dit Chance.

Incroyable comment quelques mots peuvent vous redonner une énergie que vous ne soupçonniez pas posséder. Et la seconde d'après, encore sous le coup euphorique de cette soudaine décharge d'adrénaline, il refuse son aide pour avancer…

_Mais quel idiot !_

Alors qu'il se sermonne violemment, il voit enfin apparaître l'unique auberge du Village.

Kakashi regarde le ciel noir qui gronde au loin et tous forcent le pas pour arriver au plus vite à l'auberge. Le vieil homme qui les accueille ne peut leur attribuer que trois chambres, une petite pour Chance et deux grandes pièces où il fait apporter des futons supplémentaires en s'excusant. Toutes ses autres chambres étaient déjà occupées par des concurrents et des futurs spectateurs du concours auquel ils se rendent.

Un éclair formidable transperce de son trait aveuglant l'obscurité et la pluie se met enfin à tomber en un rideau épais qui martèle avec force le toit et la vitre de la chambre. Lorsque leur hôte leur amène de quoi se restaurer, il n'a pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Chance s'est déjà éclipsée. La figure décomposée du musicien est à elle seule est un bon indice.

Tous l'avaient ressenti sans pour autant l'avoir démasquée, cette présence qui les suivait pas à pas depuis leur départ et qui n'a absolument rien de commun avec les deux comiques qui avaient posés quelques pièges sur leur trajet. Et Chance est partie pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

- Neige, dit Le Doc, va te reposer. Tu n'as qu'à prendre sa chambre, tu la relaieras plus tard.

Vert allait protester en disant qu'il n'avait encore rien avalé avant de constater, les yeux écarquillés que le bol de riz et de poisson qu'il s'était servi est déjà vide. En jetant rapidement un œil par la fenêtre où les gouttes redoublent d'effort pour tenter de s'infiltrer dans la pièce, le ninja au sharingan laisse échapper un soupir. L'idée de passer une partie de sa nuit sous cette tempête ne l'enchante guère. Alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter la pièce, son attention est attirée par Hide qui s'adresse aux membres de son équipe avec un sourire un peu trop grand pour être honnête.

- Vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! s'exclame Hide.

Vu quoi ? La curiosité, si rare chez lui, s'immisce lentement dans son esprit et il tend l'oreille. Il ne met pas longtemps à comprendre le sujet de leur conversation, le seul qui puisse illuminer d'une telle lueur moqueuse le regard du Doc.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle cache, dit rêveusement Le Doc.

- Peut-être une cicatrice, dit Newbie.

- Elle est peut-être dévisagée, renchérit Gaï, une brûlure, un coup de kunaï peut-être?

- Peut-être simplement qu'elle ne se trouve juste pas très jolie. Les femmes ont toujours des standards inaccessibles qui leur rendent la vie impossible, dit Le Doc. Même la femme la plus belle et la plus équilibrée du monde se trouvera toujours _trop_ quelque chose. Trop grande ou trop petite, trop maigre ou trop grosse…

- Vous dites n'importe quoi, lâche Kakashi énervé par leurs suppositions qu'il trouve insultantes. Elle est bien plus belle que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer.

Au regard que lui lance Le Doc, il comprend que toute cette petite scène n'avait été jouée que pour lui. Il se mord les lèvres en voyant avec quelle facilité, il était tombé dans le piège grossier du Doc.

- Le Doc avait raison, dit Vert. Tu as déjà vu son visage, _Kakashi_ !

Neige se fige. Difficile de nier, maintenant ! Et ils n'avaient non plus pas oublié ce jour où leur chef s'était énervé contre lui et avait prononcé son nom.

- A partir de maintenant, dit Le Doc avec enthousiasme, je lance « l'opération masque »1. Nous avons deux jours jusqu'à la fin de la mission et nous allons tout faire pour voir ce que nous cache Chance !

- Un vrai défi ! s'exclament à l'unisson Vert et Newbie les yeux brillant devant la tâche à accomplir.

Tous acquiescent vivement et se penchent pour tendre l'oreille vers Le Doc qui a déjà un plan dans lequel Kakashi n'a aucune envie d'être embarqué. Il fuit bien vite l'assemblée des conspirateurs pour retrouver la petite chambre qui avait été réservée pour Chance.

Lorsqu'il se glisse dans la tiédeur des draps, il frémit un instant à la seule pensée que Chance se glissera elle-aussi dans ces mêmes draps quand lui n'y serait plus. Il soupire de dépit, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même et à sa lâcheté, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée si grande, de n'avoir jamais rien tenté. Il suffit d'un seul regard de Yoshiko pour que toutes ses résolutions et le peu de courage qu'il est capable de rassembler s'évanouissent comme neige au soleil.

Comme _neige _au soleil.

Sur cette pensée, oh combien ironique, il s'endort quelques heures d'un sommeil troublé. A son réveil, il constate avec mauvaise humeur que le temps ne s'est toujours pas calmé. Avec une certaine lassitude, il s'apprête à sortir et retrouver Chance qui va sûrement être ravie de voir la relève arriver pour se réfugier à son tour sous les couvertures.

Il ne met pas longtemps à la trouver, assise en tailleur et perchée sur le toit de l'auberge. Immobile et totalement trempée, les cheveux plaqués sur le visage, ses épaules et son dos, elle fixe l'horizon. Elle semble insensible au ciel qui s'obstine à se déverser en un flux continuel d'eau glacée et au vent qui joue une complainte lugubre dans la nuit qui s'étire en longueur sous l'appel des nuages noirs qui camouflent l'aube naissante.

En silence, il s'assoit à ses côtés, tentant d'ignorer le froid qui le transperce de son étreinte violente. Chance se lève, lentement en s'appuyant sur son épaule et sa respiration s'accélère brusquement lorsqu'elle se penche pour glisser à son oreille.

- _Il _est là. Je sens sa présence mais je n'ai pas réussi une seule fois à le prendre en défaut.

Elle reste ainsi, immobile, sa main toujours posée sur son épaule.

- Ferme les yeux.

Ces même mots qu'elle lui avait dit le jour de leur première rencontre et aujourd'hui comme par le passé, il s'exécute en maudissant son cœur de s'affoler autant devant un simple souvenir et se concentre. Pendant un temps, seul le bruit de l'eau sur le toit emplit ses oreilles. Puis, il les entend, des sons mêlés au fracas des gouttes qui se heurtent aux tuiles du toit de l'auberge, des vibrations délicates qui semblent former des mots qu'il ne comprend pas. Il en oublie le temps qui passe, le froid et le vent et tente de comprendre le sens de cette mélodie qui s'échappe du ciel.

- Cette pluie n'a rien de naturel, continue Chance. Je ne sais pas qui est à l'œuvre mais c'est quelqu'un à prendre au sérieux. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse échapper à ton regard. Je pense aussi qu'il vaut mieux attendre de connaître sa véritable cible avant d'agir.

Il étouffe un sursaut lorsqu'il sent la main de Chance s'éloigner et regrette un instant de ne plus sentir cette douce pression sur son épaule. Il ouvre grand les yeux en dégageant son bandeau frontal. Il frissonne en s'apercevant que son haut détrempé épouse un peu trop bien les courbes de sa peau blanche.

- Je crois que j'ai grand besoin d'une douche chaude, dit-elle avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Et moi, d'une douche froide, pense Kakashi, soulagé de savoir que son masque dissimulerait son sourire béat tout en fixant les cieux un peu trop prompts à son goût à lui accorder ce simple souhait.

Une fois Chance partie, il se met à scruter la nuit qui s'attarde à l'aide de son sharingan. Yoshiko avait raison, il voit les fils de chakra qui entourent la pluie d'un voile vaporeux. Sans peine, il distingue l'étrange et fascinante création qui s'en dégage et perdu dans sa contemplation, il oublie une seconde le fil du temps.

- _La couleur rouge,_

_est_ _répandue dans la pluie,_

_qui_ _tombe au Printemps__2_.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour au son de cette voix grave et profonde qui semble provenir d'un rêve. Il se retourne aussi vite qu'il le peut, un kunaï à la main.

Trop tard, bien trop tard !

L'homme qui avait surgit dans son dos pour disparaître aussitôt aurait eu dix fois le temps de lui planter une lame en plein cœur.

Et dans un souffle, la pluie s'arrête.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong> :

1 : Allez donc faire un tour sur « opération masque » d'Ywëna si vous voulez lire une histoire aussi drôle que bien écrite ! D'ailleurs, je vous conseille vivement toutes ses autres fics sur Naruto J Et pour les curieux, la réplique de Kakashi qui s'énerve et le fait que l'équipe sept ait tenté de voir « sous son masque » est reporté par Gaï dans le chapitre 30 !

2 : Haïku de Sakuzo Takada


	4. Chapter 4

**Deuxième jour**

Chance parcourt le couloir des yeux et tombe sans surprise sur Le Doc qui l'attend patiemment. Il veut en savoir plus sur cette présence qu'ils avaient tous ressentis. Son regard se tend vers l'eau qui ruisselle sur le sol à chacun de ses pas.

- Va te changer. On parlera après.

Elle hoche la tête et disparaît dans la petite chambre.

Le Doc fait alors un petit signe de la main, Newbie est déjà prêt à agir. Il se glisse dans l'ombre et subtilise sans peine le masque détrempé que Chance avait abandonné sur son trajet et le lui montre comme un trophée.

Et toute la petite assemblée des conspirateurs attend le retour de Chance.

Et leur déception est à la mesure de leur attente lorsque Chance sort de la chambre, rhabillée de la tête au pied avec un nouveau masque, la réplique exacte de celle que Newbie tient dans sa main qu'il dissimule maladroitement comme un enfant pris en faute.

Bien sûr, Chance a une tenue de rechange complète, _masque compris_. Mais Le Doc ne s'en formalise pas, il y aurait d'autres occasions.

- Montre, dit-il.

Chance se laisse examiner sans broncher et Le Doc après un haussement d'épaule surpris commence à appliquer ses mains sur la blessure.

- Tu frappes fort Newbie, dit-il.

Gêné au plus haut point, il baisse la tête, confus.

- Bah, tu n'étais pas en meilleur état toi-même, dit Le Doc. Newbie, tu devrais aller te reposer.

Newbie s'éclipse et Le Doc attend quelque instant avant de reprendre tout son sérieux :

- Tu as appris quoi ?

- Peu de chose. Il utilise la pluie pour se camoufler. Mais je sais qu'il n'échappera pas à Neige.

- C'est bien pour ça que je te l'ai envoyé, dit Le Doc.

- Je m'en doutais, il n'avait pas l'air spécialement ravi de passer une partie de sa nuit sous ce déluge, dit Chance. Il va falloir être particulièrement sur nos gardes tant qu'on ne connait pas sa cible.

Le Doc se perd dans la contemplation de la petite grenouille grise que Chance a glissée à sa ceinture.

- J'ai compris depuis longtemps pourquoi tu gardes ton masque, dit-il, mais si tu laisses des indices aussi flagrants, tout le monde même Vert et Newbie vont finir par arriver aux bonnes conclusions.

Il n'y a qu'un disciple de l'ermite aux grenouilles pour porter une telle chose, pense-t-il. Un souvenir…

- Je n'ai jamais prétendue pouvoir te cacher quoi que ce soit, dit Chance. Et je pense que tu as parfaitement compris que la seule personne que j'essaie de leurrer, c'est moi et moi seule.

- Et ça fonctionne ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'abandonner, cet artifice inutile?

Chance soupire. Elle s'apprête à répondre lorsqu'elle se rend compte d'une chose étrange. La pluie a cessée et à peine est-elle surprise que Kakashi débarque en courant, hors d'haleine. Le Doc maudit cette interruption qui avait brisé une tentative qui n'avait pas l'air si mal engagée.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Chance.

Le Doc et Chance, bien vite rejoints par toute l'équipe et Hide sont étonnés de voir une telle expression de panique chez l'impassible Neige.

- _Il_ utilise une technique héréditaire que je suis incapable de percer, dit Neige. J'ai cru au début qu'il était plus rapide que toi. Mais en fait, c'est moi qu'il a ralenti.

- _Comment ? _ demande Le Doc.

Kakashi affiche un air contrarié.

Je ne vais quand même pas leur dire qu'il a eu le temps de se glisser dans mon dos, me déclamer trois vers et qu'il a disparu sans même que je puisse le voir, pense-t-il en grimaçant.

- Neige ?

- Je ne sais pas _comment_, mais il aurait dix fois le temps de me planter un kunaï dans le cœur et moi, je n'ai fait qu'entendre le son de sa voix.

- Nous sommes vulnérables tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus, dit Le Doc. Je vais devoir réfléchir rapidement à un plan. Chance et Vert allez dormir un peu. Newbie, tu relaies Vert à la surveillance d'Hide. Neige, tu restes avec moi.

Tous acquiescent en silence, habitués aux directives simples et efficaces du Doc qui attend de se retrouver seul face à Kakashi pour lui parler :

- Nous devons rapidement trouver sa cible, dit Le Doc.

- La seule chose dont je suis sûr, dit Kakashi, c'est que ce n'est pas moi. Qui alors ? Ou quoi ?

Le Doc baisse la tête dans cette attitude que Kakashi connaît bien. Il passe en revue les différentes possibilités et commence à réfléchir à un plan.

- Je ne peux négliger aucune piste. Mais tant que je n'en sais pas plus, il va falloir le laisser prendre l'initiative, dit Le Doc.

- On peut dans un premier temps changer notre itinéraire, dit Kakashi.

- Ça nous évitera les deux idiots qui nous suivent depuis le début, approuve Le Doc. Il est plus que probable que sa cible soit l'un d'entre nous. Va te reposer quelques heures pendant que je réfléchis à tout ça.

Kakashi acquiesce mais hésite.

- J'aimerai que tu me tiennes au courant du plan, _des deux_ plans, dit Kakashi.

Le Doc baisse la tête.

- Et tu sais très bien que c'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas faire, dit Le Doc.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est la seule chose qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas.

Kakashi n'insiste pas, tout à fait conscient de ce que s'attirer les foudres de Chance signifie. Il s'éloigne en le laissant seul, en proie à ses souvenirs.

Le Doc repense au jour où Chance était venue le voir au sein de son équipe. Il n'avait jamais espéré pouvoir intégrer l'ANBU, ne connaissant que trop bien ses limites physiques. Et lorsqu'il l'avait vu faire faire irruption dans son équipe, il avait supposé qu'elle cherchait à tester son chef. Un ANBU, encore moins un capitaine de Kuro, ne pouvait s'intéresser à un medic-nin aussi insignifiant que lui… Mais il se trompait et les regards d'ahuris lancés par ses équipiers qui n'avaient jamais été tendres avec lui, à eux seuls, valaient leur pesant d'or.

Méfiant, il l'avait suivi sur les hauteurs d'une colline à l'extérieur des murs de Konoha et elle avait sorti un échiquier de shogi et lui avait proposé une partie… Un test auquel il ne s'attendait pas vraiment ! Les yeux écarquillés, il avait dû rester deux bonnes minutes à fixer comme un idiot le plateau ! Puis il avait commencé par jouer quelques coups classiques pour évaluer la force de son adversaire.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à percer les points forts et les faiblesses de son adversaire. Une capacité de calcul impressionnante en combat local, capable de développer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour sauver une situation qui semblait perdue ou une pièce perdue associé à un manque total de vision globale qui lui donna assez vite l'avantage.

Aucun compromis.

Aucun sacrifice.

Elle pointa ses pièces du doigt :

- Plan A.

Puis elle montra son propre jeu :

- Plan B.

Pas besoin d'un long discours entre les deux joueurs pour se comprendre. Il savait sans demander qu'il n'aurait droit qu'à un et un seul sacrifice dans ses futurs plans B. Comme il savait qu'elle assurerait sa protection contre ses dons de stratèges. Un bref instant, il avait été tenté de poser une question. Mais la seule chose sur laquelle il arrivait à focaliser son esprit, c'était sur cette chance qu'elle lui offrait. Et quand elle lui avait tendu la main, il l'avait pris sans hésiter.

Et si cette situation lui plait de moins en moins au fil du temps, il ne trahirait pas la seule chose qu'elle lui ait jamais demandée.

Alors à chaque mission, il travaillait sans relâche avec une précision toujours plus minutieuse ses plans A.

Dissipant les restes de ses souvenirs, il force son esprit à revenir à la situation présente. Il en sait trop peu pour élaborer un plan efficace, il doit attendre et rester vigilent. Et d'une façon qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, il ne se sent pas aussi alerte qu'il aurait dû l'être.

Quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait anticiper, plus déroutant que dangereux.

Pourquoi cette étrange certitude envahit son esprit avec une telle force ?

Cette mission est décidemment de plus en plus intéressante, pense-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

* * *

><p>Les rayons froids d'un soleil encore timide percent les vestiges noirs du déluge qui s'est déversé toute la nuit et la petite troupe fait marche d'un bon pas.<p>

Dans l'ombre, deux silhouettes les observent avec un sourire mauvais.

- Cette fois, ils ne nous échapperont pas, grand frère !

Acquiesçant vigoureusement, l'ainé fixe d'un air sombre l'embarcadère où une barque attend les voyageurs souhaitant traverser le fleuve pour continuer leur route vers le pays des cascades. Leur plan est infaillible.

Le Doc fait un petit geste de la main et sous les yeux incrédules des deux conspirateurs, l'équipe sept, tourne les talons et longe le fleuve. Hide fixe avec appréhension le ponton dont ils s'éloignent un peu plus à chaque pas.

- Faites un petit coucou, dit Newbie tout sourire en lui désignant un fourré obscur qui s'agite frénétiquement sans une once de vent.

Chance jette un œil au Doc. Ils allaient traverser le fleuve à un endroit où il serait suffisamment large pour permettre à l'homme qui les suit de prendre les devants en terrain découvert tout en justifiant leur détour grâce aux deux idiots qui en voulaient à Hide.

Bien joué, comme toujours.

Et elle déchante assez vite lorsque Vert lui demande de porter Hide pendant la traversée. Rengainant quelques répliques cinglantes, elle surprend un regard complice entre Vert et Hide qui lui fait rapidement comprendre que toute protestation serait des plus inutiles. Mais ce qu'elle ne s'explique pas, c'est la mine sombre de Neige et l'expression de Newbie et du Doc qui affichent un air de connivence qui ne lui plait pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout !

_Pourquoi moi_, pense Chance avec un air résigné, quand elle sent Hide, affreusement gêné de ne pouvoir réprimer un petit sourire béat, se glisser maladroitement sur son dos et ses bras enserrer ses épaules. _Vert, tu ne paies rien pour attendre !_

Insufflant un flux de chakra sous ses pieds, elle s'avance sur l'eau à la suite de Vert qui ouvre la marche. L'étendue du fleuve est suffisamment grande à cet endroit pour forcer l'homme qui les suit à se dévoiler. Et à attaquer. Elle voit toute son équipe se tendre, prête à agir. Chance agrippe d'une main son katana qu'elle avait décroché de son dos et resserre son emprise sur la garde. A chaque pas, la tension monte d'un cran et à peine ont-ils atteint le milieu du fleuve que l'homme se montre.

_Enfin !_

Perdu dans une cape sombre dont le col dissimule jusqu'à son visage et laisse apparaître deux yeux aussi clairs que perçants et un bandeau frontal rayé sur toute sa longueur dont l'insigne du Village de Kumo est presque illisible. Un bâton surmonté de trois cercles de métal lui barre le dos, tintant d'une étrange manière à chacun de ses pas.

**-**_Au souffle du vent_

_Le soleil dans les nuages_

_Prend des airs de lune. 1_

A ces mots, la tempête se lève et l'eau se trouble sous leurs pas. Cloués littéralement sur place, l'équipe sept est réduite à observer une monstrueuse montagne aqueuse s'élever dans leur dos et leur adversaire qui s'avance lentement sous le ciel qui s'assombrit jusqu'à devenir noir.

Chance constate avec horreur que seul Hide est encore capable de bouger.

- Attrapez un kunaï, demande dans un souffle Chance.

Choqué, Hide glisse son bras sur sa hanche et plonge sa main dans la poche de Chance.

- Vous êtes prêt à obéir quel que soit l'ordre que je vous donne ? demande Chance.

- Oui.

Lui, au moins, il obéit pense Chance en voyant Hide dissimuler la lame du mieux qu'il peut. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de frémir lorsque l'homme montre son visage. Le déserteur de Kumo qu'ils avaient pourchassé le jour où ils étaient tombés sur Immamura et son père ! Et il s'avance vers elle et personne d'autre. Sa cible serait-elle réellement Hide ?

Il faut agir au plus vite. Chance ouvre sa paume et ce simple geste lui coûte une énergie folle.

- Frappez de toutes vos forces !

Ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'elle lui demande, il refuse dans un premier temps. Mais devant l'homme qui s'avance il finit par s'exécuter. Le son de l'acier qui transperce la chair, le sang qui coule de la plaie se mêlant à l'eau lui arrachent un rictus d'effroi. Submergée par la douleur, Chance reprend enfin ses esprits et recule. Mais le mur d'eau retenu par le ninja de Kumo gronde dans son dos, prêt à exploser et l'empêche de faire un pas de plus.

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Du moins pas aujourd'hui. Je suis juste revenu récupérer ce qui est mien.

- Récupérer ce qui est votre, répète sans comprendre Chance.

- Je pense que votre ami sait très bien de quoi je parle.

Il se plante devant Chance et tend la main. Hide la fixe avec appréhension en se disant qu'il avait toujours trouvé que c'était trop beau pour être vrai… Et qu'il avait malheureusement eu raison de le croire.

- Libérez-les d'abord ! demande-t-il d'une voix qui à sa plus grande surprise est haute et claire.

L'homme referme doucement sa main et étouffe un petit rire moqueur. Mais lorsqu'il voit Hide sortir son ocarina, celui-là même qu'il avait égaré en échappant de justesse à l'équipe sept, il se ravise.

- Libérez-les ou je l'utilise !

Cette fois, le déserteur éclate d'un rire franc.

- L'utilisez ! Vous ? Impossible, il ne répond qu'à moi !

- Vous voulez parier, dit Hide avec une assurance déroutante.

Le ninja au bandeau méconnaissable s'avance un peu plus et Chance acculée ne peut faire autrement qu'affronter son regard moqueur.

- Bien.

Il détache de son dos un long bâton surmonté de trois anneaux d'argent qu'il pose devant lui. L'onde métallique qui se propage emplit l'air d'une sourde complainte, une risée noire parcourt l'eau et tous semblent se réveiller d'un long et terrifiant rêve.

Chance, soulagée de voir son équipe à nouveau maître de ses mouvements, fixe le mur d'eau qui n'a cessé de grossir et recouvre une partie du ciel, prêt à les engloutir à tout moment. Elle s'apprête à parler mais Hide la devance :

- Laissez-les rejoindre la rive et je vous le rends !

L'homme a l'air plus amusé qu'ennuyé par l'audace d'Hide.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de négocier quoi que ce soit, dit-il.

- Vous croyez ? D'une simple pression, je peux le détruire…

Chance sent le cœur d'Hide battre à tout rompre contre son dos mais sa voix ne laisse percevoir aucun trouble. Les eaux recouvrent cette fois entièrement le ciel et Chance sent que l'emprise de l'homme sur ses sens est encore là, sous-jacente, prête à reprendre sa place à la moindre injonction de sa part. Rarement, elle ne s'était sentie aussi vulnérable…

- Bien, acquiesce le nunekenin de Kumo contre toute attente.

A contre cœur, les membres de son équipes s'éloignent et elle voit Hide déposer l'étrange instrument de musique dans la paume tendue de leur ennemi. Le temps se suspend à son geste et le ninja de Kumo inspecte son bien avec un soulagement évident.

- Laissez-moi vous montrer un petit aperçu de ses charmes, dit-il.

Portant l'objet à sa bouche, il entame une petite mélodie aussi simple que mélancolique qui leur fait perdre le cours du temps. A peine relèvent-ils les yeux que le ninja de Kumo a disparu.

Et le mur d'eau s'effondre dans un fracas effroyable sur Chance et Hide, encore prostrés par l'écoute des quelques notes qui résonnent encore sur les parois aqueuses qui déferlent à toute vitesse sur eux.

Sur la rive, Neige se précipite en enchaînant les signes aussi vite qu'il le peut :

- _Mer de glace._

Un battement de cœur avant de s'abattre sur Chance et Hide, l'eau se solidifie en une sculpture complexe, cliché d'une catastrophe annoncée destinée à ne jamais être.

* * *

><p>A deux kilomètres en amont du fleuve, à cet instant même, une barque tente de rejoindre la rive sud du fleuve. A son bord, les deux frères ennemis jurés d'Hide progressent d'un bon rythme lorsque soudain, leurs rames se heurtent à une surface des plus solides. Les deux musiciens, fixent sans y croire l'embarcation prise dans les glaces. Après avoir tâté de leur main la couche de glace pour en éprouver la solidité, ils se décident à tenter quelques pas sur la glace…<p>

* * *

><p>- CHANCE ! s'écrie Le Doc.<p>

Le cri du Doc rompt le sort aussi enchanteur que violent, et Chance tombe sur le sol gelé en reprenant ses esprits.

- Dépêchez-vous, cela ne tiendra pas longtemps ! s'écrie Neige.

* * *

><p>A peine les deux frères se sont-ils éloignés, qu'une fissure lézarde la glace dans un déchirement grinçant ! Ils se mettent alors à courir sur la glace qui se morcelle de plus en plus, effectuant quelques acrobaties périlleuses pour sauter de bloc en bloc avant de se retrouver, tous les deux, bloqués sur le dernier fragment de cette banquise éphémère qui se fond irrémédiablement dans le fleuve.<p>

Résignés, ils observent en soupirant leur ultime refuge disparaître dans les flots …

* * *

><p>Newbie apparaît aussitôt et prend en charge Hide dont les jambes flageolantes n'auraient pu le porter bien loin et Vert prend Chance par le bras pour l'aider à avancer jusqu'à la terre ferme, une expression de soulagement criante sur le visage.<p>

- Tout le monde va bien ? demande Chance.

- Mieux que toi, en tout cas, dit Le Doc en regardant la plaie ensanglantée qui lui déchire la main.

- Les sarcasmes attendront qu'on soit à l'abri, si tu permets, réplique Chance. Sérieusement Vert, pourquoi tu me l'as collé sur le dos !

- Pour qu'il puisse plus facilement t'enlever ton…

Le Doc et Newbie l'empêchent d'aller plus loin en plaquant leurs mains sur sa trop grande bouche…

- Mon Dieu, s'exclame Le Doc.

Tout d'un coup, cette étrange impression qu'il avait ressentie en écoutant les notes jouées par le ninja de Kumo prend tout son sens.

- Hide, dites-moi exactement ce que peut faire cet instrument que cet homme voulait à tout prix récupérer.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'arrivais à faire passer n'importe qu'elle émotions avec la plus simple des mélodies, répond Hide. Je…

- Oh mon Dieu, reprend Le Doc…

Tous fixent avec appréhension Le Doc qu'ils n'ont encore jamais vu aussi bouleversé et n'osent interrompre ses réflexions…

- Je vous propose qu'on arrête là la mission et qu'on retrouve cet enfoiré de Kumo et qu'on le ramène en pièces détachées au boss ! s'exclame Le Doc.

Peu habitués à un tel langage de la part du Doc, tous se demandent en silence s'ils n'auraient pas perdu la raison…

- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris !

Le déni simultané de toute l'assistance lui arrache un demi-soupir.

- Alors vous êtes encore plus bêtes que moi ! Neige, essaye de dire que les défis de Vert t'amusent. Chance essaye de me soutenir que tes plans B ne sont pas des plans suicidaires ! Vert essaye de me dire qu'on ne t'a pas forcé la main pour quitter cette équipe !

A tour de rôle, ils ouvrent la bouche, stupéfaits et incapable de protester ou même d'émettre le moindre son.

- Tu veux dire…

- Qu'il nous a ôté toute capacité de _mentir _!

Horrifiés par la révélation, ils se dévisagent en silence…

- Hide, à votre avis, combien de temps cela peut durer ? demande Chance.

- Je ne sais pas…

Inutile de préciser que c'est la vérité, pense Hide.

- Pour moi, cela ne durait pas plus que le temps de la chanson.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cette farce ne soit pas trop longue, dit Le Doc.

- Si ça s'éternise, je suis assez tenté par ton plan initial, dit Neige.

- On le retrouve et on le ramène en pièces détachées à la momie2, répète Chance en acquiesçant de la tête. Tentant…

Il reprenne la marche en tentant d'appréhender tout ce qu'un mot de trop pourrait entraîner de fâcheux.

- Le seul que ça ne va pas trop gêner, c'est Vert, dit Neige…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ! rétorque Vert blessé.

- Que tu n'es pas du genre à réfléchir avant de parler, Neige. Alors la notion même de mensonge doit t'être complètement étrangère.

- Neige! dit Chance pour couper court à la discussion. Tu t'excuses immédiatement et on reprend. On ne va quand même pas rentrer dans son jeu aussi facilement !

- Pas envie !

- Kakashi ! s'insurge Chance.

- Yoshiko !

- _Du calme les enfants_, dit Le Doc.

Devant le ton autoritaire du Doc qui, à peine une seconde plus tard, se retient à peine de rire devant leur gaminerie, ils se reprennent.

- Heureusement qu'il ne nous a pas empêchés de rester _silencieux_, ajoute Le Doc d'un ton impérieux.

Hide regarde les membres de l'équipe sept progresser dans un silence tendu, conscient que chaque mot pouvant s'échapper de leur bouche pourrait se révéler blessant et faire éclater les minces conventions qui protègent de leur barrière hypocrite toute relation humaine.

Rien, décidément rien ne se déroule comme il l'avait prévu.

* * *

><p>1 : Haïku de Niji Fuyuno<p>

2 : Vous l'aurez deviné… Danzo !

Et non, rien ne se déroule comme prévu :-) Le dernier jour de cette mission sera bien tendu!


	5. Chapter 5

**Troisième jour**

_Auberge du chat noir_

Après avoir écumé toutes les auberges de la région, ils trouvent enfin refuge dans le plus petit des établissements de la ville qui se trouve à la frontière du pays des cascades et du feu. De même que la nuit précédente, toutes les chambres ont été prises d'assaut par les participants et les spectateurs du concours de musique auquel ils se rendent…

Et notre incapacité à produire le moindre mensonge n'a pas arrondi les angles avec nos hôtes potentiels, pense Le Doc en soupirant.

Chance avait décidé de prendre le premier quart auprès d'Hide. Le ninja de Kumo ne les suit plus. Et à cet instant, une seule chose est claire dans l'esprit de Chance, si cette farce se prolonge trop longtemps, retrouver cet enfoiré serait la première priorité de son équipe… Mission ou non. Les longues heures de marches silencieuses s'étaient transformées en un long et terrifiant calvaire.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer. Votre concours est pour demain, vous devez être en forme et la journée a été éprouvante, dit Chance.

- Dormir alors que nous ne sommes que tous les deux, seuls, dans la même chambre… Je ne suis pas fou !

_Oh mon Dieu_ ! Hide est à deux doigts de se frapper la tête contre le mur de honte. Pourquoi ne pas être tout simplement resté _silencieux_ !

- Vous vous êtes admirablement bien comporté, dit Chance magnanime en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu sa dernière réplique. Vous avez pensé à la vie de mon équipe avant de vous soucier de votre propre sécurité.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qui me semblait juste. Rien de plus.

- A votre place, j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose et je vous en remercie, dit Chance.

Hide se sent plus gêné qu'il ne serait le dire par les mots de Chance.

- Si j'avais su à quoi cela nous exposerait, je l'aurais détruit plutôt que lui donner aussi facilement!

- Et on ne serait sûrement plus là pour en parler, ajoute Chance.

Hide tremble nerveusement en se souvenant des eaux noires se précipitant sur eux. Il avait bien cru sa dernière heure arrivée !

- Il ne nous suit plus, dit Chance. Je doute que nous ayons d'autres problèmes sur cette mission.

- Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu, dit Hide, ce genre de _problèmes_…

Un mot qui lui semble bien faible pour décrire ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

- Ça, je veux bien le croire, dit Chance.

- Je voulais juste avoir la possibilité de vous revoir, dit-il. Le jour où vous nous avez sauvés, mon père et moi, je suis tombé sous votre charme.

- Je vous en prie, dit Chance. Vous…

- Laissez-moi finir. Je ne suis pas un très bon musicien mais je sais reconnaître la valeur d'une mélodie, de même que je sais décrypter les gens à leur façon de se comporter, de parler, de regarder. Et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour me rendre compte que vous étiez quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, Et avant d'avoir compris comment, je suis tombé amoureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie.

- Hide …

Hide s'approche d'elle en posant un doigt sur son masque pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Je sais que cela doit vous sembler maladroit et inconvenant de ma part de vous imposer mes sentiments ainsi. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Aussi puissante, incroyable et dévouée que vous soyez envers votre équipe, vous portez une part d'ombre si grande que je ne peux vous regarder en face sans trembler pour vous.

Chance ne peut empêcher un mouvement de recul devant les yeux sombres d'Hide.

- Vous avez besoin d'un équilibre dans votre vie, d'un côté lumineux pour repousser toute cette noirceur qui vous dévore un peu plus à chaque seconde. Et à cet instant, je donnerai tout pour être celui qui vous apportera cet équilibre.

- Je suis désolée, Hide. Je ne connais rien de vous, je…

- Alors donnez-moi une chance de vous montrer qui je suis. Un simple rendez-vous, une fois que nous serons rentrés à Konoha.

- Vous savez vous montrer persuasif.

- Toujours quand cela en vaut la peine.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Donnez-moi une _chance_.

Il a sauvé mon équipe, pense-t-elle, je pense que je lui dois bien ça.

- _Un _rendez-vous quand nous serons tous rentrés à Konoha. Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Le sourire confondant d'Hide la rend nerveuse et cette situation particulièrement mal à l'aise.

* * *

><p>Kakashi frappe doucement à la porte, conscient que la discussion qui l'attend n'allait pas être si évidente avec ce jutsu débile qui l'empêche de sortir le plus pieux des mensonges. En entrant dans la pièce, il voit sans surprise la petite chambre partagée par Newbie et Vert, victime d'un de leur défi dont il ne souhaite pas connaître la nature et plus dévastée que si un ouragan avait élu domicile entre les quatre murs.<p>

Heureusement qu'il n'est pas logé dans cette chambre avec ses deux énergumènes ! Et la seconde d'après, il se souvient qu'il partage sa chambre avec son chef, qu'il n'y a qu'un lit, grand, certes, mais unique et qu'il est dans l'incapacité de mentir ! Heureusement qu'il a organisé les tours de garde pour pouvoir succéder à Chance dans la surveillance d'Hide.

Il doit bien avouer que ça ne lui plait guère de savoir Chance seule avec cet homme. Pas du tout même.

- Vert, je peux te parler.

- Bien sûr, dit-il simplement.

Kakashi soupire intérieurement. Parce qu'il sait que Chance lui en voudrait s'il ne se décidait pas, il est prêt à faire ses excuses à quelqu'un qui avait déjà oublié l'offense dont il avait été victime. Chance est vraiment capable de lui faire faire des choses étranges. Heureusement qu'elle n'en sait rien.

D'un signe de tête, Vert comprend qu'il souhaite le voir seul à seul et le suit.

- Vert, je voulais te parler de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Pas la peine de t'excuser, dit Vert, c'est déjà oublié.

Neige se tourne vers lui, étonné devant son équipier pour qui la notion de mensonge _et _de rancune semble être totalement étrangères.

- Je ne voulais pas m'excuser, dit Neige.

Vert sursaute devant les mots de Kakashi.

- Parce que d'une certaine façon, je t'envie d'être capable de t'exprimer aussi simplement, de dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur si simplement. Moi, j'en suis incapable.

Pour une fois, c'est au tour de Vert de rester sans voix.

- Je vais relayer Chance avant qu'Hide ne lui saute dessus.

- Ou que ce soit elle qui nous le rende en petits morceaux, rétorque Vert.

Ce qui me dérangerait beaucoup moins, pense Kakashi.

- Oh, Vert… Le Doc se trompe.

- _Le Doc se trompe_ ? répète Vert peu habitué à voir Le Doc être pris à défaut sur quoi que ce soit.

- Tes défis m'amusent plus qu'ils ne m'ennuient …

Oh, je sens que je le payer cher cet aveu, pense Kakashi.

* * *

><p><em>Toc Toc Toc<em>

Le Doc regarde Kakashi devant la porte d'Hide du coin de l'œil en réfléchissant. A peine a-t-il frappé à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvre un peu trop vite et Chance, contrariée ou soulagée, il n'aurait su dire, se dirige d'un bon pas vers sa chambre.

Que faire…

Donner un petit coup de pouce au destin ? En aidant le jeune Hide, il pouvait peut-être arriver à révéler certaines vérités cachées … Chance et cet idiot aux cheveux argentés, deux shinobis d'exceptions. Et pas plus doués que des enfants quand il fallait faire face à leurs sentiments !

Il pourrait peut-être pousser Kakashi dans ses retranchements… Qui sait ? Chance le repousserait-elle ? Non, il ne le pense pas.

Mais il allait perdre le spectacle quotidien de ces deux grands enfants qui se cherchent et de la multitude de scènes absolument délicieuses qu'ils lui offrent quotidiennement... Un florilège de non-dits et second degrés qu'à tour de rôle ils s'ingénient à dispenser ou à ne pas comprendre…

Cruel dilemme !

Mais son choix est déjà fait.

- Neige, va te reposer, je m'en occupe.

Kakashi, étouffant un bâillement le remercie d'un hochement de tête. Le Doc l'œil moqueur sait qu'il a déjà oublié que Chance partage sa chambre et donnerait cher pour voir sa tête quand il s'en rendrait compte.

Si ça, ça marche pas, je peux plus rien pour eux, pense-t-il.

Le Doc se pose devant Hide dont le petit sourire l'intrigue. Il affiche un mélange de contentement et d'anxiété qu'il ne s'explique pas.

- Vous feriez mieux d'essayer de prendre un peu de repos, dit Le Doc. Le concours…

- Je n'irais pas, dit Hide d'une voix posée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand j'ai découvert cet étrange instrument de musique, j'ai cru que j'avais trouvé l'instrument qui me convenait, avec lequel je pouvais faire passer mes émotions dans ma musique. Maintenant je sais que tout ceci n'était qu'une supercherie. Je…

Il allait dire qu'il n'était qu'un piètre musicien, mais le jutsu ne lui permet pas ce modeste mensonge.

- Je suis un musicien honnête, mais je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire et je n'ai rien à faire dans un tel concours.

- Je pense que vous vous sous-estimez, dit Le Doc. Cette _chose_, vous avez su vous en servir et ce ninja de Kumo semblait vraiment surpris. Il faut sûrement être plus qu'un « honnête musicien » pour réussir à s'approprier les mystères d'un tel instrument.

- Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais je n'ai rien d'original à présenter, aucun morceau, rien qui ne justifie une participation à un tel concours. Je vais juste me ridiculiser.

- Suivez-moi, dit Le Doc.

Hide le regarde, étonné, empoigner son sac et lui emboîte le pas. Ils se retrouvent dans la cour de l'auberge sous la voute étoilée et Le Doc tire deux chaises en lui intimant de s'assoir. Il lui tend la flute qu'il transporte toujours avec lui.

- Essayez d'exprimer ce que vous ressentez avec vos propres armes, dit Le Doc. La lune et moi serons vos seuls juges.

Il la prend à deux mains et ferme les yeux. Une mélodie simple, belle et mélancolique où réside un espoir fragile. Un chef d'œuvre.

- Vous avez parlé à Chance, dit Le Doc.

Hide acquiesce en baissant les yeux.

- Elle a accepté un rendez-vous, dit-il.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si triste ?

- Parce que j'ai compris depuis longtemps que je n'ai aucune chance avec elle. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde et surtout, j'ai bien compris que je ne fais pas le poids contre vous, son équipe. Et plus particulièrement…

- Cet idiot de Neige, dit Le Doc en hochant la tête.

- Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer, ajoute-t-il avec un timide sourire.

- Vous auriez tort de ne pas le faire, dit Le Doc, ni Chance ni Neige ne sont vraiment doués pour ce genre de choses.

- J'avais deviné, dit Hide. Mais si comme je le crains, je n'arrive à rien, j'espère que vous les aiderez à se trouver. Chance mérite d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans les ténèbres qui s'accrochent à chacun de ses pas. Je donnerais tout pour être cet homme, mais j'ai malheureusement l'impression que ce rôle ne m'est pas destiné.

Le Doc fixe Hide, surpris. Il doit réellement tenir à son chef pour préférer la voir heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre si elle le repoussait que seule et déprimée. Une attitude assez rare pour être notée…

Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Hide.

- Avec cette musique, dit Le Doc, vous avez toutes vos _chances_.

* * *

><p>Kakashi se glisse dans sa chambre, soulagé de pouvoir se glisser dans des draps propres. Il se fige en distinguant dans la pénombre une forme allongée.<p>

_Yoshiko_

Allongée sur le côté, les jambes repliées en chien de fusil, elle lui tourne le dos.

- Un problème ?

- Le Doc a pris ma place. Je… Je vais te laisser, je …

- Soit pas bête, tu sais que l'auberge est pleine, on peut partager. Tu n'es pas comme Hide, si j'avais quelque chose à craindre de toi, ça fait longtemps que tu aurais tenté quelque chose.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il se sent particulièrement vexé par sa réplique. Lentement, il se place de son côté, dos à dos en tremblant quand il sent ses cheveux d'or lui frôler l'échine. Mais harassé par la fatigue, il s'endort doucement.

Il se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit et les derniers mots de Chance lui reviennent inlassablement aux oreilles. Doucement, il se tourne vers elle. Son souffle se coupe lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'elle non plus, ne dort pas.

Un peu trop brusquement à son goût, il se rapproche un peu plus. La chaleur de son corps et l'odeur de sa peau l'électrise. Il n'a qu'à fermer les yeux pour se rappeler cette nuit qui hante ses souvenirs et le fait trembler à chaque fois qu'il s'attarde un peu trop longuement sur sa silhouette élancée ou qu'il se perd dans le bleu de ses yeux si clairs.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Le silence s'éternise… Avait-il vraiment prononcé ces mots ou les avaient-ils juste rêvés ? Il n'est sûr que d'une chose. Elle ne dort toujours pas.

- Quoi ?

La tension dans sa voix et le fait qu'elle ne l'a toujours pas remis à sa place… Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sent prêt à prendre un risque. Cette fois, il épouse chacune de ses formes en tremblant qu'elle ne le rejette.

Il la sent se tendre un instant. Mais elle se laisse faire. Avec une lenteur mesurée, il l'entoure de ses bras, l'un qui glisse contre ses épaules et l'autre qui s'attarde sur sa hanche avant de fondre sur son ventre. Il se penche vers son oreille et murmure :

- Que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

Sa main droite sur son ventre remonte vers son sein avant de le prendre au creux de sa paume tout en le caressant en rythme de la respiration haletante de Yoshiko. Le cœur de Kakashi s'arrête lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter.

Maintenant il sait et à cet instant, son cœur et sa raison hurlent en silence dans le vide de son esprit à mesure qu'elle éloigne sa main de son paradis perdu.

Puis il frissonne lorsqu'il sent sa main, guidée par Yoshiko, passer sous sa tunique et toucher sa peau soyeuse pour remonter, lentement, et atteindre son sein qui repose contre sa main. Délicatement, il le presse contre sa main tout en se délectant de chacun des soupirs que laisse échapper Chance. La tension et le feu qui coulent dans ses veines lui arrachent ses dernières réserves et il fait basculer l'objet de sa folie sur le lit, la dévorant des yeux dans la pénombre.

Le désir qu'il lit dans ses yeux clairs le rend fébrile et lorsqu'elle fait lentement glisser son masque, il tremble devant son regard qui scrute avidement les traits de son visage.

- Neige.

Il se penche pour savourer ces lèvres qui se tendent vers lui…

- Neige !

Ouvrant un œil, la lumière du soleil l'agresse et le rêve prend fin brutalement lorsqu'il tombe nez à nez avec Le Doc qui le scrute comme une bête curieuse.

_Un rêve_

La tiédeur des draps prouve que Chance s'est levée depuis peu. Le Doc continue de le fixer alors qu'il émerge difficilement dans la terne réalité. Soudain, sans prévenir Le Doc attrape son masque et le baisse tout en le scrutant avec une attention étrange.

Estomaqué par ce geste, il n'a pas le temps de réagir et Le Doc dit :

- Pourtant t'as rien à cacher, gamin.

Kakashi allait rétorquer les premiers mots qu'il est capable de sortir. Mais de nouveau Le Doc le devance :

- Il y a un temps pour les rêves et un temps pour les vivre.

Kakashi affronte le regard du Doc.

- Je pensais que toi, tu comprendrais mes raisons mieux que quiconque.

- Tes raisons ?

- Quelle que soit la suite des évènements qui en découlerait, aucune ne serait souhaitable.

- Alors là, je ne te suis pas, mais alors pas du tout…

- C'est pourtant simple. Premier cas, elle me rejette et je ne pourrais plus travailler dans cette équipe. Deuxième cas, elle m'accepte et je ne pourrais plus travailler dans cette équipe…

- Personne de l'équipe n'irait rapporter quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, dit Le Doc.

- Je n'en doute pas mais Chance le ferait elle-même. Elle cherche depuis des mois à récupérer la garde de son neveu. Le moindre élément de ce genre donnerait un poids supplémentaire à tous les arguments ridicules contre lesquelles elle se bat.

- Quitter l'équipe, dit Le Doc, ce…

- Ce n'est pas une option, le coupe Kakashi. Tu sais comme moi que sans garde-fou, Chance sera la première à faire un n'importe quoi qui lui coûtera cher. Elle sacrifierait dix fois sa vie plutôt que de laisser un seul membre de son équipe prendre un risque trop grand. Et si ce n'est pas moi qui joue ce rôle, qui le fera quand Vert ne sera plus là. Newbie ? Toi ?

Le Doc baisse les yeux, conscient qu'avec ses fameux plans B, il porte sa part de responsabilité.

- Et crois-moi, j'ai bien plus peur de devoir la voir partir, la peur au ventre, pour chacune de ses missions, en sachant que je ne serais pas là pour assurer ses arrières que de me faire repousser. Alors tant qu'elle n'aura pas changé, tant qu'elle continuera à faire deux plans pour chacune de ses missions, je me contenterais de mes rêves.

- Kakashi…

Kakashi lève un œil, étonné par le fait que Le Doc utilise son vrai nom.

- Le carnet où je note toutes mes parties de shogi.

Il s'apprête à sortir quand il ajoute lentement.

- J'y reporte consciencieusement tous nos plans B…

Le Doc s'apprête à partir lorsque Kakashi l'arrête d'un simple et sincère merci.

- Si Chance apprend d'une façon ou d'une autre que je t'ai mis au courant, ajoute Le Doc, j'en ai entendu assez pour te le faire payer _chèrement_.

Lentement, Kakashi remet son masque et se promet de ne jamais se faire avoir aussi simplement.

Et de toujours avoir un deuxième masque sous le premier.

* * *

><p>Alors que la matinée est déjà bien entamée, ils reprennent la route dans un silence pesant que Newbie, excédé, rompt d'une voix mal assurée.<p>

- Je voulais vous proposer quelque chose, dit-il, que j'ai fait avec mon ancienne équipe avant de les quitter et qui me permettra de vous connaître un peu mieux.

- Quoi ? demande Gaï, déjà conquis par une idée qu'il n'a même pas encore entendue.

- De raconter chacun à notre tour une chose, qui a l'air insignifiante aux yeux de tous mais qui est importante pour vous.

Tous réfléchissent une seconde, conscient qu'ils ne pourraient ni mentir ni faire des raccourcis flatteurs sur ce qu'ils choisiraient de dévoiler.

- Bonne idée Newbie, dit Vert.

N'importe quoi qui stoppe ce silence inconfortable _est_ une bonne idée, pensent tous les membres de l'équipe sept au même instant.

- Je commence, dit Kakashi.

Tous se retournent incrédules. Ils auraient imaginé sans peine que Vert ou Newbie commence les hostilités… Mais Neige, c'est à peu près aussi improbable qu'un orage en plein désert.

- J'adore les livres de Maître Jiraya.

- _Ça, on sait_ ! dit Chance d'un air moqueur.

Même Newbie semble être au courant des goûts discutables de Neige, constate Chance. Mais ce qu'elle ne s'explique pas c'était le petit sourire qu'elle devine sous le masque de Kakashi.

- Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que le premier livre de Maître Jiraya que j'ai lu, c'est mon Maître qui me l'avait offert, continue Kakashi.

- Je ne peux pas croire que Minato lisait ce genre de choses, s'insurge Yoshiko.

- Le premier livre de Maître Jiraya, continue Kakashi imperturbable, est l'histoire d'un ninja courageux du nom de Naruto, une histoire passionnante, pleine d'aventures et de rebondissements. Je l'ai dévoré alors j'ai décidé de découvrir ce qu'il avait pu écrire d'autre… Je ne vous dis pas la tête du libraire quand un gamin de douze ans lui a demandé les _autres_ livres de Maître Jiraya. Si je n'avais pas été un ninja entraîné, je n'aurais sans doute pas survécu à la façon dont il m'a viré de son magasin.

Tous rigolent un instant devant le contraste entre le ton calme et posé de leur équipier et l'image d'un jeune Neige croulant sous les livres et la fureur d'un commerçant outré! Puis c'est au Doc de prendre la parole.

- Pour ma part, je suis assez fier d'être à l'origine du surnom de Chance. Et je suis l'un des seuls qui connaisse son _ancien _surnom, ajoute-t-il d'une voix chargée de mystères.

- Doc ! s'insurge Chance. Tu es censé raconter quelque chose sur _toi_ !

Hide, Vert et Newbie fixent Le Doc, l'exhortant désespérément à parler en agitant nerveusement la tête. Le Doc remarque sans peine que le seul à ne pas sembler être intéresser est celui qui devait déjà le connaître. Neige.

- Bien, capitule Chance. Je vous donne moi-même mon ancien surnom et l'histoire qui va avec. Mais après, c'est ton tour, Doc. Et ton histoire a intérêt à être bonne !

- Marché conclu, Chef.

- J'ai intégré Kuro le jour où je suis passée junin. Ma première équipe était constituée de deux montagnes qui avaient écumé plus de champs de batailles que je n'en foulerais jamais et du plus grand capitaine sous lequel j'ai jamais servi, Nami Uchiha. Elle était tout ce que j'aurais voulu être. Grande, belle, noble, possédant un don héréditaire et une autorité naturelle indiscutable. Et moi, j'étais suffisamment arrogante pour penser que j'avais déjà tout vu, tout fait… Alors pour calmer la sale gamine que j'étais, ils m'ont affublé d'un surnom ridicule qui ne m'a pas quitté pendant des années…

Hide, Newbie et Vert retiennent leur souffle.

- _Roseau_, avoue du bout des lèvres Chance.

Kakashi sourit derrière son masque. Chance, à treize ans semblait aussi petite et fragile que ses deux partenaires étaient massifs et impressionnants. Il doit avouer que Roseau lui allait plutôt bien. Et qu'il n'avait pas raté une occasion d'utiliser son surnom pour énerver Yoshiko. C'était presque trop facile.

- Pourquoi avoir gardé un tel surnom pendant tant d'années ? demande Le Doc.

- A ton tour, dit sèchement Chance, évitant délibérément la question.

Kakashi sait pourquoi et comprend les réticences de Yoshiko. Garder son surnom était autant une façon de ne pas oublier sa première équipe et de cultiver de façon presque malsaine son sens grandissant de culpabilité. Le Doc allait insister mais devant le regard assassin de son Chef, il se ravise.

- Roseau, c'est plutôt mignon, Roseau, dit innocemment Hide.

- Surtout pour un ANBU ! dit Le Doc en rigolant. _Mignon_, j'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même !

- Ton histoire a intérêt à être bonne, Doc ! dit Chance dévisage d'un regard noir Newbie et Vert hilares.

- Ça va être dur d'être au niveau, Chef, dit Le Doc.

- _Je t'écoute_, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Bien, puisqu'il le faut. J'ai appris à jouer au shogi avec mon grand frère et autant j'adore mon frère, autant je déteste jouer avec lui.

- Pourtant tu aimes ce jeu autant que moi, dit Chance.

- Oh, ce n'est pas le jeu que je déteste, c'est jouer avec lui, que je ne supporte pas. Je n'ai jamais réussi à gagner une seule fois !

Chance fixe Le Doc, les yeux grands ouverts, incrédule et se promet de tout faire pour rencontrer ce génie du shogi.

- Je n'aime pas perdre, dit Le Doc du ton boudeur de l'enfant pris en faute.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas aussi susceptible que toi, dit Chance, il y a longtemps que j'aurais arrêté de jouer sinon ! Moi aussi, c'est mon grand frère qui m'a appris à jouer. Et je n'ai non seulement jamais gagné ni contre lui, ni contre toi.

- Il ne doit pas être mauvais ton frère, dit Le Doc.

- C'était le meilleur, dit Chance.

_C'était…_

Même Hide et Newbie se sentent particulièrement mal à l'aise par le mélange de fierté et de sourde douleur qui transparait dans la voix.

- Je crois que nous sommes arrivés, dit Hide.

- Je me demande ce qui vous a mis sur la voie, murmure Le Doc en fixant d'un œil la rue principale du Village, noire de monde et couverte de banderoles et d'affiches aux couleurs criardes.

Une heure plus tard, une scène montée sur la place centrale de la petite Ville fait face à une foule aussi dense que bruyante. Vert et Newbie se trouvent en coulisse pour assurer les arrières et le reste de l'équipe sept s'est fondu dans le public, attendant patiemment la performance d'Hide. Neige garde un œil sur les frères Kama. Ils n'ont pas pu participer aux concours, ayant attrapé une grippe carabinée et tremblent de tous leurs membres, emmitouflés sous des couches de vêtements chauds mais sont déterminés à assister au concours. Et vu le regard fiévreux qu'ils lancent vers la scène entre deux reniflements sonores, l'équipe de Chance est prête à faire face à un ou deux plans tordus de leur part.

- Hide avait prévu d'utiliser cet étrange instrument, dit Chance. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur pour lui.

- Oh, crois-moi, il a de quoi nous surprendre, dit Le Doc.

- Je pense que c'est surtout nos deux idiots que l'on devrait garder à l'œil, dit Neige.

Le Doc se retient d'ouvrir la bouche, sachant qu'il n'aurait pu dissimuler ses pensées. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier à sa juste valeur la vision de Neige affichant un air _presque énervé_ devant l'inquiétude de Chance pour Hide. Une véritable et inhabituelle débauche de sentiments provenant de la part de son taciturne équipier et dont il n'arrive définitivement pas à se lasser.

Chance est surprise de constater que toutes les femmes de l'audience sont complètement subjuguées par la seule apparition d'Hide et rougit atrocement, soulagée de savoir son masque en place, en voyant le jeune homme lui réserver toute son attention. A cet instant elle n'aurait su dire ce qui est le plus dur à supporter, l'attitude désarmante d'Hide ou celles meurtrières de toutes les femmes qui l'entourent. Et dès les premières notes, tous retiennent leur souffle et se tournent vers la scène comme hypnotisés par le rythme de la mélodie aussi simple que magique qui nait de la petite flute d'Hide.

Et pour les membres de l'équipe sept, alors que la dernière note s'attarde en une vibration délicate dans l'air, le temps semble suspendre son vol et la Terre arrêter sa course folle.

La respiration coupée, Chance vacille un instant et au même instant, sur la scène, Hide est rattrapé de justesse par Vert qui ne semble pas plus en forme.

D'une façon que tous perçoivent sans en comprendre la cause, la musique d'Hide a déjoué le jutsu qui emprisonnait leur esprit de son emprise aveuglante.

Et la mission s'achève.

* * *

><p>Il y aura encore une petite épilogue avec le retour sur Konoha et le "rendez-vous" arraché à Chance :-)<p>

Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi Kakashi porte toujours deux masques!


	6. Chapter 6

**KONOHA**

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Yoshiko s'avance à pas lent dans la rue. Comme toujours, sans sa tenue de ninja, sans son masque, perdue dans ses habits de civils, elle se sent déplacée, insolite, différente. Fragile. Ce sentiment la submerge avec une telle violence qu'elle ne sait comment y faire face.

Un rendez-vous. Elle l'avait accepté et elle n'allait pas se défiler même si l'envie de fuir s'impose à elle comme une obligation. Elle le voit, droit devant elle, presque pétrifié alors qu'il la détaille d'un air idiot, la bouche, légèrement ouverte.

- Bonjour…

Une entrée en matière assez pauvre, pense Yoshiko, mais qui d'ordinaire appelle une réponse. Hide se reprend difficilement et bafouille deux trois mots incompréhensibles. Chance pense qu'il est aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas crue possible.

- Vous êtes déçu ? demande-t-elle timidement.

Il voit pour la première fois son visage. La réalité ne devait pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

- Pas du tout, se reprend Hide. Vous êtes aussi belle que je l'imaginais.

- Flatteur.

Avec un grand sourire, il lui tend son bras et elle se laisse conduire à travers le dédale des ruelles de Konoha jusqu'à un bar à l'ambiance feutrée. Deux des amis d'Hide les attendent, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années à la longue silhouette longiligne et au regard aussi perçant qu'inquisiteur et sa compagne, une beauté aux longs cheveux noirs et soyeux qui la dévisage sans détour. Yoshiko ne s'est rarement sentie aussi mise à nue et constate que les amis d'Hide, Chizu et Hayashi adoptent une attitude protectrice qu'elle ne comprend pas vraiment.

Chizu la prend par la main et l'installe à une table à côté de la scène pendant qu'Hide et Hayashi se placent chacun l'un en face de l'autre, une guitare à la main.

- Séparément, dit Chizu sur le ton de la confidence, ce sont des musiciens assez bons, sans être extraordinaires. Mais une fois tous les deux, ils s'amusent et c'est un tout autre niveau !

Et dès les premières notes, Yoshiko comprend que l'amitié entre les deux hommes transparaît dans chacune de leurs notes, de leurs harmonies. Ils ne jouent pas, ils se répondent dans une alchimie complexe et envoutante.

- C'est la première fois qu'Hide amène une _amie_ ici, dit Chizu.

Au ton qu'elle emploie, Yoshiko comprend qu'elle n'allait pas échapper à un interrogatoire en règle des plus efficaces.

- Vous êtes qui exactement ? Hide nous a beaucoup parlé de vous et en même temps il ne nous a pas dit grand-chose.

Beaucoup parlé de moi, pense Yoshiko… Mon Dieu.

- J'étais dans l'escorte qui l'a accompagné au pays des cascades, dit Yoshiko.

- Dans l'escorte ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis un des _ninjas_ qui faisait partie de l'escorte d'Hide, explique Yoshiko.

Chizu la regarde comme si elle venait d'affirmer que le ciel était tout d'un coup devenu vert ou que le soleil avait soudainement disparu dans une explosion cataclysmique. Puis elle se met à rire ouvertement devant Yoshiko qui s'enfonce un peu plus dans sa chaise.

- Excusez-moi, dit Chizu, tentant de reprendre difficilement son souffle, mais vous avez l'air tellement sur la défensive. J'ai du mal à vous imaginer un kunaï à la main en train d'attaquer qui que ce soit.

- Je suis très forte dans les missions d'infiltration, dit Chance avec ironie.

Cette fois, Chizu ne se retient plus et éclate de rire devant Yoshiko qui ne pensait pas avoir de tels dons comiques.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit Chizu. Recommençons au départ. Dites-moi comment Hide vous a extorqué ce rendez-vous qui vous rend si mal à l'aise

- Il a mis hors de danger mon équipe au péril de sa propre vie sans hésiter une seule seconde, répond Chance.

Chizu la fixe incrédule.

- Hide a fait quoi ! _Votre_ équipe…

De nouveau en terrain connu, Yoshiko raconte les grandes lignes de leur confrontation avec le nukenin de Kumo. De leur première rencontre à la mission pour le pays des cascades et l'acte de bravoure d'Hide. Elle ne se rend même pas compte que la musique s'est arrêtée depuis plusieurs minutes et qu'Hide et son ami les ont déjà rejoints.

- Je crois que je me suis un peu trop emportée, dit-elle d'une petite voix…

… Et que non seulement j'ai du mal à _décrocher_ mais qu'à chaque mot que je prononce, je les effraie un peu plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de sortir avec des civils… En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de sortir tout court…

- Pas du tout, dit Chizu. Toute cette histoire est incroyable ! Hide, tu nous avais caché tout ça.

- Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je faisais, dit Hide. Parlons d'autres choses !

Et c'est exactement ce que craint Yoshiko. Parler d'autre chose… En est-elle capable ? Et à mesure que la conversation lui échappe, elle se rend compte qu'elle est irrécupérable. Et les mots qu'elle craint le plus finissent par arriver.

- Et vous ? Parlez-nous un peu de vous, Yoshiko.

- Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

- Voyons, je suis sûre que si, dit Chizu.

Pas moi, pense Yoshiko qui, sur le moment, ne sait absolument pas quoi dire qui ne soit directement en lien avec son travail et suppose que « je m'entraîne avec mon équipe » n'est pas le genre de réponses attendu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes entre vos missions ?

- _Je joue au shogi_, dit-elle d'une petite voix,

Elle n'ose rajouter que son unique partenaire n'est autre que Le Doc et qu'elle n'a encore jamais gagné une seule partie. Ce qui certainement en dit plus long sur elle qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et vu les regards apitoyés qu'ils lui lancent, elle se retient d'ajouter qu'elle lisait aussi des livres sur le shogi.

Oh mon Dieu, achevez-moi, pense Yoshiko.

- Ah oui, je me souviens, vous avez appris avec votre frère, dit Hide.

- Il était très fort, aussi bien en shogi que dans tout ce qu'il faisait, dit Chance.

- Vous aussi, dit Hide, vous êtes devenue ANBU très jeune.

- Mon frère est devenu _Hokage_ très jeune, dit-elle.

Tous la regardent comme si tout à coup une chose évidente leur revenait soudainement en mémoire. Cette ressemblance, c'est si évident. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu s'en rendre compte ! L'Hokage, celui qui s'était sacrifié pour la survie du Village.

La douleur, aussi furtive que violente qui s'est attardée sur les traits de Yoshiko les a plongés dans un lourd silence.

Chizu fait un petit signe de la tête vers son partenaire, une façon plus ou moins discrète de lui faire comprendre qu'il est temps de les laisser seuls. Et Yoshiko avait soudainement envie de se fondre dans l'air avant de mourir d'embarrât

- Ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme je l'avais imaginé s'excuse Hide.

- Tout est de ma faute, dit Yoshiko. Vos amis ont dû me trouver terriblement ennuyeuse.

- Vous rigolez ! Je ne crois pas que je n'ai encore jamais entendu Chizu rire autant !

Elle riait de moi, pas avec moi, pense Yoshiko.

- Et vous avez su rendre toute cette histoire passionnante ! J'ai presque eu l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de fou et de dangereux pour la première fois de ma vie, continue-t-il.

- Fou et dangereux, répète Yoshiko, deux mots qui définissent une grande partie de mes coups d'éclats, du bout des lèvres.

Hide étouffe un petit rire avant de se reprendre et Chance se demande depuis quand elle était devenue si drôle !

- Je voulais vous montrer une petite part de moi, maintenant j'aimerai bien que ce soit votre tour. Amenez-moi à un endroit que vous aimez, qui vous correspond.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un tel endroit existe, dit Yoshiko.

Mais Hide ne l'écoute pas, déjà trop perdu dans son enthousiasme et entraîne Yoshiko à l'extérieur qui l'emmène sans trop savoir où elle se dirige à travers Konoha. Ce n'est qu'un peu trop tard pas, qu'elle se rend compte, qu'ils se dirigent vers cette stèle qui attire un peu trop souvent ses pas.

- Je crois que cet endroit me résume assez bien.

Hide observe la plaine verdoyante et calme qui l'entoure avant de tomber nez à nez avec l'énorme pierre grise.

- Depuis toujours, je n'ai jamais été autre chose qu'un ninja, comme mon frère et mes parents avant moi. Et tous ceux qui ont jamais compté dans ma vie ont leur nom gravé sur cette maudite pierre. Je m'excuse, ce n'est sûrement pas ce que vous auriez voulu voir.

- J'ai su dès le premier jour que vous aviez cette part de noirceur en vous. Elle fait partie de vous et j'aimerai tant la partager avec vous.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hide s'approche et pose chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Trop surprise pour esquisser le moindre mouvement de recul, Yoshiko ne le repousse pas mais laisse ce baiser glisser sur ses lèvres.

Hide se recule, esquissant un triste sourire.

- J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir essayé.

- Non, dit Yoshiko, le souffle coupé, encore surprise de l'audace d'Hide.

- J'espère aussi que vous ne m'en voudrez d'apprendre que je ne perds pas espoir aussi facilement, dit-il.

Interdite, Yoshiko le regarde s'éloigner lentement. Elle pose une main sur la stèle en fermant les yeux.

- Ça c'est si mal passé, dit une voix derrière elle.

En se retournant elle tombe nez à nez avec Kakashi qui se pose à ses côtés.

- Je suis définitivement pathétique, dit Yoshiko.

Kakashi préfère se taire, ne sachant trop comment lui remonter le moral et redoutant que la moindre de ses paroles soit suffisamment maladroite pour aggraver la situation. Mais le silence qui s'installe entre eux n'est ni tendu ni inconfortable. Chance se met à sourire sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Alors, tu as déjà trouvé un surnom à Newbie ? demande Kakashi.

- Depuis le premier jour, s'amuse Yoshiko. Mais comme il a été le premier à rire de mon ancien surnom, il va devoir supporter Newbie encore quelque temps !

- Oh, c'est faux, dit Neige.

- Faux ?

- C'est moi qui ai ri le premier de ton surnom !

- Idiot !

Mais contrairement à ce que Kakashi attendait, Yoshiko ne s'énerve pas et sort un petit paquet de son sac qu'elle lui tend. Kakashi, peu habitué à recevoir le moindre présent, et l'ouvre d'un geste. Il observe d'un œil le délicat sept d'argent qu'il tient entre ses mains.

- J'en ai fait un pour chacun d'entre vous, dit Yoshiko. Je tenais à te le donner en premier.

Kakashi se maudit de ne pouvoir réprimer le petit sourire idiot qui se dessine sur ses lèvres, bien dissimulé derrière son masque.

- J'avais prévu d'aller apporter celui de Vert, tu veux venir ?

- Pour rien au monde, je ne louperais ça, dit Kakashi.

Yoshiko fronce les sourcils sans comprendre ce qui amuse tant Neige.

- La tête qu'il va faire quand il va te voir !

Yoshiko se met à rougir atrocement. Elle est non seulement à visage découvert mais elle porte une robe, simple et élégante, la seule qu'elle possède et qui corresponde à peu près à l'idée qu'elle se fait d'un rendez-vous… A des années lumières de son uniforme.

- Y a pas à dire, t'es vraiment doué pour mettre les gens à l'aise ! dit Yoshiko.

- Pas de quoi, _Roseau_.

- Kakashi ! Si tu tiens à la vie, retire _ça_ tout de suite !

Kakashi évite de justesse toute une flopée de projectiles plus ou moins insolites constituée de tout ce que Yoshiko peut attraper et qui se trouve à sa portée. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés devant la porte de Vert que Chance capitule devant l'effronterie de Kakashi après l'avoir traité de gamin. Elle frappe à la porte, attendant patiemment que Vert lui ouvre, son cadeau à la main.

- Yoshiko, dit Kakashi.

Elle se tourne vers lui et l'espace d'un instant, l'image d'une gamine, à peine âgée de douze ans, les cheveux blonds indomptables, un regard franc et un air perpétuellement curieux et _légèrement_ insolent se superpose à la Yoshiko qui se tient devant lui.

- Surtout ne change jamais.


End file.
